De L'Autre Côté
by httpmoony
Summary: Petite parisienne banale projetée en Terre du Milieu, Albane se lance dans une course contre le Temps pour rentrer chez elle. Seulement voilà : quand on sympathise avec de simples personnages de fiction, il y a toujours un choix crucial à la fin du voyage… Et n'oubliez pas : le Temps gagne toujours. (FIC TH et LOTR)
1. Chapitre 1, quelques secondes

**Bonjour, bonsoir, hello !**

Je me décide enfin à poster ici ma première fanfic sur le Seigneur des Anneaux ! Je l'ai commencé il y a... pfioouuu ! (trop)longtemps. Enfin bref, je devais très certainement être encore au collège alors bon... J'ai tout de même corrigé et (essayé ?) d'améliorer les premiers chapitres qui datent de cette période mais bof bof, alors ne soyez pas trop sévère sur le début.

(La fanfic sera composée d'environs 45 chapitres que je compte bien tous terminer !)

(Je précise aussi que cette fanfic prend place sur Le Hobbit en plus du Seigneur des Anneaux)

P.S. : mon héroïne ainsi que quelques autres persos m'appartiennent, tout le reste appartient à **Tolkien** (béni soit-il pour ce monde merveilleux qu'il a créé).

 _ **Bonne lecture, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !**_

* * *

 **MAJ 22.08.2017** : rajout de quelques passages, mais le chapitre est, je pense, toujours aussi rapide.

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 1, quelques secondes**_

-AÏE !

-Oh, pardon mam'zelle, je ne vous avez pas vu !

Albane battit plusieurs fois des paupières, prête à expliquer vertement sa façon de penser à l'homme qui venait de malmener ses orteils. Mais la seule chose qu'elle put faire, ce fut de s'étaler contre un mur afin de laisser passer une charrette tirée par un poney. Attendez… Une charrette ? A Paris ? Le monde ne tournait pas rond. « Encore un rêve grotesque sortit tout droit de mon esprit dérangé », songea-t-elle. Fronçant les sourcils, elle observa l'homme continuer son chemin, tenant son animal par la bride et sifflotant une mélodie légère et joyeuse. Albane tourna alors plusieurs fois sur elle-même, cherchant la quelconque blague dont elle aurait pu être victime, mais elle ne remarqua rien d'inhabituel : elle était visiblement dans une petite ville médiévale tout à fait ordinaire. Excepté peut-être que ce dernier point n'avait rien d'habituel puisque la jeune fille venait de Paris et vivait au XXIème siècle.

Ignorant le sentiment d'angoisse profonde qui lui enserrait la poitrine, elle se força à slalomer entre hommes, poneys et enfants, et visita les lieux. Si la nuit devait se terminer bientôt et le réveiller sonner, autant profiter de ses songes, aussi étranges soient-ils, non ? Ainsi, durant ce qui lui sembla être des heures, elle marcha, visitant les lieux de long en large, observant ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Ostensiblement, elle ignorait les coups d'œil insistants de quelques lourdauds ivres et les regards noirs des mères lorsque, malencontreusement, elle bousculait un de leur enfant. Elle était dans un rêve, un peu inhabituel peut-être, et très réaliste, mais un rêve tout de même. Tout était normal, n'est-ce pas ? Son réveil allait sonner incessamment sous peu, et puis son chat viendrait lui lécher le visage afin de l'empêcher de se rendormir. Après, elle se lèverait, se préparerait et irait à la fac à pieds, comme chaque jour de chaque semaine depuis qu'elle avait quitté le lycée. Elle suivrait la routine pesante dans laquelle elle s'était enfermée dès ses premiers jours de « vie adulte », deux ans plus tôt, et tout irait bien. Oui, tout était normal. Son rêve se terminerait probablement d'ici quelques minutes, elle en était certaine, alors, pour combler son ennui jusque son réveil, elle continua de se promener sous les rayons du soleil.

Mais l'astre brûlant traversa rapidement le ciel, laissant place à de gros nuages sombres et menaçants au-dessus de la petite ville. « Bienvenue à Bree ! », lui hurla alors un homme au sourire inquiétant, à quelques mètres de là. De plus en plus effrayée, Albane accéléra le pas, comme si le simple fait d'avancer plus vite ferait revenir les choses à la normale. Elle pivotait la tête dans les sens, à la recherche d'un quelconque danger. Lorsque les grosses et rares gouttes qui tombaient du ciel laissèrent place à un déluge, elle abandonna et se laissa glisser contre le mur d'un bâtiment, épuisée et terrifiée. La pluie, qui tombait drue, créait d'énormes flaques tout autour d'elle, et de larges coulées de boues commencèrent à s'écouler lentement, obstruant la rue dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Repliant ses jambes contre sa poitrine et serrant ses bras avec l'énergie du désespoir autour de son corps, elle se mit à espérer de toutes ses forces se réveiller dans son lit, chez elle, loin d'ici. C'était amusant de visiter un bourg sortit tout droit de l'imagination d'un des plus grands écrivains du XXème siècle, le visiter à sa sauce dans ses rêves, mais à présent elle ne trouvait plus cela drôle du tout. Elle avait froid, mal aux pieds, la pluie imbibait ses vêtements et elle était perdue. Jamais un seul de ses rêves ne lui avait paru aussi angoissant.

-Et toi, là-bas !

Elle tourna vivement la tête vers la provenance de la voix. Une petite femme replète d'une soixantaine d'années et aux cheveux noirs dégoulinants s'avançait vers elle à grandes enjambées, bousculant plusieurs personnes sur son chemin. Albane se releva aussitôt, grelottant, hésitant entre prendre ses jambes à son cou ou ne pas bouger d'un pouce. Mais sa réflexion prit trop de temps et l'autre arriva sur elle en quelques secondes à peine.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais toute seule ici, petite ?, lança-t-elle d'un ton bourru en observant la jeune fille de haut en bas. Tu es perdue ?

-Ou-oui, bafouilla Albane, sans vraiment savoir si elle pleurait ou s'il ne s'agissait que de la pluie qui perlait sur ses joues. Je voulais rentrer chez moi et… je ne sais pas où je suis…

La femme ne lui répondit pas tout de suite. Elle sembla réfléchir quelques instants, regardant parfois autour d'elle, avant de finalement reprendre la parole.

-Bon écoute, je suppose que tu n'as pas d'argent… j'ai une chambre de libre chez moi. Tu n'as qu'à t'y installer le temps de trouver comment rentrer chez toi.

Albane ouvrit grands les yeux devant cette proposition inespérée. Incapable de dire un mot tant elle était reconnaissante envers la vieille femme, elle hocha frénétiquement la tête et se laissa diriger à travers les pâtés de maisons. Sans doute n'aurait-elle pas dû se fier à la vieille dame, mais que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ? Si ses songes n'en étaient qu'à leurs débuts, il lui fallait bien avancer, non ?

Sa sauveuse se présenta comme s'appelant Lothiri, avant de lui poser quelques questions sur qui elle était et comment elle s'était retrouvée à Bree. Ayant une totale confiance en cette femme qu'elle ne connaissait pourtant que depuis quelques minutes, Albane lui parla de Paris, de comment elle était brusquement arrivée ici en traversant une simple route, de son incapacité à rentrer chez elle. Qu'elle était en plein rêve, qu'elle se réveillerait bientôt et que, par conséquent, tout ceci n'avait guère d'importance, même si cela la terrifiait au plus haut point. L'autre l'écouta en silence, hochant la tête. Elle ne fit pas de commentaire et Albane songea alors que, si les personnages qu'elle rencontrait se trouver être si peu loquace, cela ne faisait aucun doute quant au caractère onirique de ce qu'elle était en train de vivre.

La vieille finit par s'arrêter devant une porte en bois basse qui gardait l'entrée d'une petite maison de pierre. Elle poussa Albane à l'intérieur et claqua le panneau avec force, laissant la pluie et le froid de la nuit à l'extérieur. Plusieurs bougies, plutôt petites, éclairaient faiblement le vestibule, donnant à la fois un air chaleureux et inquiétant à la pièce.

La jeune fille se recroquevilla sur elle-même, apeurée.

L'hôte d'Albane lui fit alors aussitôt quitter son manteau, regardant d'un air sceptique les vêtements de la jeune fille, sans pour autant faire de commentaire.

-Tiens, montes donc à l'étage, il y a de l'eau qui chauffe pour un bain devant la cheminée. Je t'apporterai des vêtements propres.

Reconnaissante, Albane offrit un petit sourire épuisé et timide à la vieille dame avant de monter les marches une à une, lentement. L'escalier était raide, grinçant, et la jeune fille fut rapidement en haut. L'étage se composait uniquement d'une chambre et de ce qui ressemblait à une salle d'eau. Celle-ci était petite, un unique bac trônait au milieu de la pièce et une cheminé, surplombée par une énorme bassine de fer, occupaient presque tout l'espace. Un miroir sale trônait dans un coin mais la jeune fille évita son reflet, peu désireuse de voir ce à quoi elle pouvait bien ressembler.

A l'aide d'un sceau en acier rouillé, elle ajouta quelques litres d'eau chaude à celle, froide, du bac. Chose faite, elle se déshabilla avec lenteur, grimaçant au contact froid de ses vêtements trempés contre sa peau, et se glissa directement dans ce qui servait de baignoire. Apaisée par l'eau chaude, elle remercia mentalement la vieille femme et tenta de se convaincre que tout ceci prendrait bientôt fin, que ce n'était qu'un songe sortit tout droit de son imagination débordante, qu'elle rêvait. Mais seulement, voilà : la douce et impitoyable angoisse nichée au creux de son estomac l'en empêchait.

Épuisée, elle ferma les yeux, priant pour se réveiller chez elle.


	2. Chapitre 2, ici et là-bas

Word planta et c'est ainsi que Marie perdit son chapitre du Néant à portée de main... tristesse, désespoir, dégoût...

Mais boooon, toujours est-il que le chapitre **2** de  L'Autre Côté est dans place et un chouïa plus long. Le début va toujours vite mais je ne savais pas vraiment comment réécrire le chapitre tout en gardant les passages clés qui me plaisait vraiment alors voilà.

J'espère qu'il plaira et : **bonne lecture** !

* * *

 **MAJ 22.08.2017** : modifications de quelques passages, notamment celui où il était question de Prosper, Bob et Nob.

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 2, ici et là-bas**_

Lorsqu'Albane rouvrit les yeux, elle n'était plus dans la petite maison de pierres de Lothiri à Bree. Elle aurait pu se sentir soulagée si elle n'avait pas remarqué se trouver dans une chambre d'hôpital où trônait un unique lit. Le cœur battant la chamade, elle allait s'approcher quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas de corps. Elle avait beau tourner les yeux dans tous les sens, lever les bras devant son visage, elle ne se voyait _pas_. Une profonde angoisse s'empara d'elle, lui donnant l'impression d'étouffer, de se noyer dans une eau sombre et profonde sans espoir d'en réchapper.

-Je sais que tu es là.

En s'approchant, elle vit qui était assis à côté du lit. Charles Barlieu. Son professeur de psycho. Il regardait la personne allongée dans les draps et lorsqu'elle suivit son regard, elle crut réellement étouffer. C'était elle. Branchée à une dizaine de machines, couverte de capteurs, intubée, c'était elle. Albane Dumiel. Malgré l'absence de son corps, elle tourna sur elle-même, cherchant toujours la mauvaise blague dont elle était victime. La Terre du Milieu, Bree, ce rêve étrange mais qui semblait si réel où elle était invisible… c'était trop, beaucoup trop. Elle avait l'impression de devenir folle.

-Cela ne sert à rien de paniquer.

-Que-… quoi ?! Pourquoi… s'exclama la jeune fille, perdue et terrifiée.

-Parce que tu n'es pas vraiment là.

Perplexe, elle fixa son professeur dans l'attente d'un développement.

-Tu n'es ni ici, ni là-bas. Alors tu ne peux pas vraiment ressentir d'émotions ou quelque chose comme cela.

-Quoi ? Mais mon corps est là alors je suis bien ici… Et puis comment vous… ? Comment ça se fait que je ne sois pas… dans mon corps…

-Je sais que tu as voyagé en Terre du Milieu.

-Voyagé ?, répéta Albane, laissant sa peur se frayer lentement un chemin de sortie. Voyagé ?! C'est un voyage, ça ? C'est… un cauchemar !

L'autre ne se départi pas de son calme et continua de regarder le corps étendu.

-Tu as été percutée par une voiture il y a environ une heure. Tes parents et ton frère ne sont pas là pour la simple raison qu'ils ne se souviennent pas de toi. Ils ne savent pas qui tu es. Parce que tu n'es pas vraiment ici, et tu n'es pas vraiment là-bas non plus. Et tant que tu n'es pas vraiment quelque part, tu es oubliée là où tu n'es pas. Non, ne me coupe pas… Tu as voyagé dans le temps, Albane. Tu n'es pas la première et tu n'es certainement pas la dernière non plus. Ce que tu dois savoir, c'est que ton temps ici est limité alors je me permets de te parler franchement. Le temps ici passe différemment du temps là-bas. Cependant une journée là-bas ne vaut pas forcément une heure ici, il y a des variances. Tu as bientôt finit de dormir et tu vas te réveiller sous peu alors je dois faire vite. Le temps ici c'est arrêté depuis que ton esprit est là et lorsqu'il reprendra, personne ne se rendra compte de rien.

-Mais… je…

-Laisse-moi finir. Tu te souviens du Livre Rouge ? Tolkien aimait raconter qu'il l'avait trouvé et traduit, que la Terre du Milieu était en quelque sorte l'ancêtre de notre Terre à nous. Mais s'il aimait raconter cette histoire, c'est parce qu'elle est vrai. Il a vraiment trouvé le Livre Rouge, Albane … Le point de passage entre les deux temps, c'est ton collier. Surtout ne l'enlève pas, sous aucun prétexte. Parce que si tu le fait, tu vas mourir. Et peu importe, si tu meurs là-bas tu vas aussi mourir ici. Moi je reste là pour que personne ne te l'enlève dans cette version de toi. Enfin, de ton toi ici… Enfin bon. Si tu veux que l'on se souvienne de toi ici, tu dois revenir complètement et ne pas être éternellement séparée entre deux parties du temps… Je ne sais pas si tu comprends… Il faut que tu fasses en sorte que les Valars jugent que tu peux être complètement quelque part.

-Vous êtes carrément dément, vous savez ça ?, lâcha Albane d'une voix suraigüe.

Si elle avait pu se voir, elle était certaine qu'elle aurait vu ses membres trembler comme les feuilles d'automne sous la brise du vent. Mais tout ce qu'elle voyait d'elle, c'était un corps inanimé, entubé, et pâle comme la mort.

-Et ce collier, là… il ne vaut rien du tout. Il existe sans doute en millions d'exemplaires dans le monde…

Mais son professeur ignora sa dernière remarque.

-Je te parle sérieusement. Tu ne peux pas être constamment déchirée entre deux temps. Tu vas perdre la tête à la fin, et je ne sais pas combien de temps tu as… Cela varie en fonction des personnes. Si ton temps s'écoule totalement, si tu meurs en n'étant nulle part… Ici ou là-bas, tu seras oubliée. Tu n'auras jamais existé pour personne.

-Mais… Admettons que je vous croie…

-Tu doutes encore de ta présence là-bas ?

-Non ! Enfin… je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus quoi croire… Tout est tellement étrange…

Elle ravala un sanglot, se faisant force pour ne pas laisser éclater ses émotions. Peu importe ce que pouvait bien dire son professeur, elle était au moins sûre et certains que ce qu'elle ressentait, ce n'était pas du flan.

\- Mais vous avez dit que je n'étais pas la seule… Cela veut dire qu'il y en a d'autre que moi coincé là-bas. Et si je suis toujours votre raisonnement, il y a bien certaines personnes qui sont complètement là-bas parce qu'elles préféraient ne pas être totalement ici, j'ai juste ?

Il hocha la tête, le regard toujours fixé sur le corps d'Albane.

-Mais… S'il y en a qui sont complètement quelque part, cela veut dire qu'ils ont fait quelque chose que les Valars ont estimé, non ? Qu'ils ont fait quelque chose qui a compté. Alors pourquoi ne sont-ils pas présent dans les écrits de Tolkien ? Pourquoi personne ne connait leur nom ?

-Le Temps…, soupira son professeur en tournant la tête vers Albane. Un bien grand mystère n'est-ce pas ?

Il se détourna à nouveau.

-Tu dois trouver la réponse, Albane. Parce que si tu n'arrives pas à exister vraiment quelque part…

-C'est juste ça ? Je me lance dans une quête, je trouve une réponse et je rentre ni vue, ni connue, l'histoire est oubliée ?

-Oui…

-OK, chouette !, s'exclama la jeune fille avec un faux entrain. C'est quoi la question ?

-Tu ne comprends pas.

-Quoi ? Comment ça je ne comprends pas ? C'est vous qui ne comprenez pas ! Comment voulez-vous que je trouve une réponse si je ne connais même pas la question !

-Tu ne comprends pas.

-MAIS ARRETEZ DE ME PARLER PAR ENIGMES ET EXPLIQUEZ MOI CE QUE JE NE COMPRENDS PAS A LA PLACE, BON SANG !, hurla Albane en perdant toute patience.

Cette fois-ci, la peur était belle et bien présente, aussi sournoise qu'invisible, et enveloppait lentement la jeune fille tel un étau fatal.

-Je ne peux pas t'expliquer si tu ne comprends pas.

-MAIS JE…

-Ton temps est presque écoulé maintenant, la coupa-t-il. Mais sache qu'il n'y a qu'un seul pas entre la réalité et le rêve et que ce pas, c'est toi. C'est toi qui décide si les choses sont réelles pour toi ou non. Si la vérité est trop effrayante pour toi, tu peux la nier et te persuader qu'elle n'existe pas. Et dans le cas contraire, tu peux faire la même chose… Mais souviens-toi bien : ce sont les gens qui ont construit des murs autour d'eux et qui ont choisi la facilité en se persuadant que ce qui leur arrivait n'était pas réel, qui n'avancent pas et restent bloqués en arrière. C'est toi qui décide de ce qui t'arrive. Toi.

-Attendez, vous rigolez là… Vous croyez vraiment, si je crois ce que vous dites, QUE J'AI DECIDE D'ÊTRE PERCUTEE PAR UNE VOITURE ET DE ME RETROUVER EN TERRE DU MILIEU A CAUSE D'UN SOI DISANT VOYAGE DANS LE TEMPS ?! J'ai l'impression d'être sous drogue dure tellement tout me parait irréel… et vous OSEZ me dire que C'EST MOI QUI DECIDE ? MAIS VOUS VOUS FICHEZ DE MOI OU QUOI ? Je suis en plein rêve, ouais, c'est ça… Je débloque complètement…

Elle commençait à se sentir aspirée en arrière. Sa respiration se saccada, sa vision se troubla et la panique s'empara d'elle à un degré qu'elle n'avait encore imaginé.

-Albane, contente-toi de faire ce que je t'ai dit, c'est mieux pour toi.

-Comment vous pouvez savoir tout ça déj…

Un vague sourire triste et puis, plus rien. Elle tomba définitivement dans le noir, et quand elle put voir à nouveau, elle était de retour à Bree. L'eau de son bain était totalement froide, et la faible lueur des bougies, presque éteintes, n'éclairaient quasiment plus la pièce. Elle soupira, épuisée. Elle vivait un véritable cauchemar.

Elle passa les neuf mois qui suivirent à Bree, comme un fantôme. Lothiri décida de l'héberger, trop heureuse d'avoir enfin quelqu'un dans sa maison trop vide depuis le décès de son mari, et la jeune fille, encore sous le choc et sans repère, ne put qu'accepter. Albane lui avait raconté son histoire, lui expliquant qu'elle n'avait aucune idée ni moyen de rentrer chez elle pour l'instant, en passant tout de même sous silence Tolkien et son monde, et la vieille femme la rassurait comme elle le pouvait, la considérant à présent presque comme un membre de sa famille. Avec l'aide de Lothiri, elle avait réussi à trouver un petit boulot dans une minuscule boutique miteuse de poteries. Le salaire n'était pas exorbitant, mais il lui permit tout de même de s'acheter quelques vêtements… plus convenables, et d'économiser un peu, au cas où. Une à deux fois par semaine, son hôte l'emmenait même au Poney Fringant, la fameuse auberge de Tolkien, où Albane tentait de sympathiser avec Agathe, l'une des serveuses de Poiredebeurrée – probablement le père du fameux Prosper songeait Albane – avec un petit Hobbit, qui semblait avoir le même âge. Mais la jeune fille se heurta à un mur de glace : malgré toutes ses tentatives pour se faire d'Agathe une amie précieuse dans la réalité qu'elle vivait, celle-ci restait de marbre, allant même jusqu'à lui lancer quelques regards haineux lorsqu'Albane avait le dos tourné. Et la jeune fille, qui souhaitait par-dessus tout se faire accepter dans cette petite communauté, avait fini par accepter sa défaite et tentait de faire profil bas dans ce monde inconnu qu'elle ne connaissait qu'à travers des mots couchés sur un papier.

Pas une seule fois elle ne refit de rêve étrange où son esprit retournait dans son monde pour parler avec son professeur de psychologie. Elle avait pris ce rêve avec sérieux d'ailleurs, décrétant que c'était sans doute sa seule chance de rentrer chez elle. Après tout, cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'elle avait l'impression de moisir à Bree pour que cela ne relève que du simple rêve. Elle écoutait sans cesse les conversations des clients de Prosper, à l'affut de quelque chose, d'une aventure, qui pourrait lui permettre de rentrer. Mais après neuf mois, elle abandonna. Elle était là depuis trop longtemps pour que cela soit un rêve et s'il devait se passer quelque chose, elle l'avait sans doute raté.

Malgré ces neuf mois passés à vivre selon une routine qui ne lui plaisait guère, Albane ne réalisait toujours pas réellement ce qui lui arrivait. Elle se sentait comme dans un film, derrière une vitre opaque, entourée d'acteurs très convaincants lui faisant une blague. Mais elle ne pouvait plus vraiment nier l'évidence, à présent. Elle avait vu passer chaque secondes de ces neufs mois, et comprenait lentement et difficilement qu'elle se trouvait réellement à Bree, en Terre du Milieu.

C'est donc d'une humeur maussade, un soir de mars, qu'elle se trouvait en compagnie de Lothiri au Poney Fringant. Jouant du bout de l'ongle avec la cuisse de poulet à moitié mangée dans son assiette, elle lançait des regards meurtriers aux ivrognes bruyants mais qui ne lui prêtaient pas la moindre attention.

-Cesse donc de faire cette tête, la morigéna Lothiri en fronçant les sourcils. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as peur que tu dois te renfermer comme ç…

-Je n'ai pas peur, maugréa Albane, fixant d'un œil morne Agathe servir le vieux bonhomme qui venait tout juste de s'asseoir en face d'un Nain.

Elle ne réagit pas au regard entendu que sa mère de substitut posait sur elle pour la simple raison que ne le remarqua pas. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne faisait guère vraiment attention à ce qu'il se déroulait dans la salle principale de l'auberge.

Mais, oui, elle avait peur, elle était terrifiée. Evidement qu'elle l'était. Elle avait dit adieu en l'espace de quelques secondes à tout ce qu'elle connaissait pour plonger dans un univers impensable. Et si elle ne réussissait jamais à rentrer chez elle ? Et si elle restait coincée ici pour toujours ? C'était tout bonnement inimaginable pour elle, sa famille lui manquait beaucoup trop. Elle ne les comptait plus, toutes les nuits qu'elle avait passé roulée en boule sur son lit, à pleurer et crier, la tête enfoncée dans son coussin, à prier une quelconque force supérieur pour être ailleurs, loin d'ici, juste chez elle. Car c'était chez elle qui lui manquait le plus. Son foyer, sa famille et même son appartement à Paris. Elle en venait même à le regretter, alors qu'elle avait toujours maudit la capitale française, trop bruyante, trop polluée à son goût. Mais là-bas, au moins, quand elle rentrait elle savait que son lit l'attendait, qu'il y avait toujours de la nourriture dans son frigo et ses placards, qu'elle pouvait prendre à tout moment une douche chaude après une longue journée à la fac… Ici, rien n'était sûr. Elle vivait au jour le jour, incapable de savoir de quoi demain sera fait. Et, dans un sens, ça la rendait malade, ce sentiment constant d'incertitude. Par-dessus tout, plus que de perdre des souvenirs, elle avait peur de perdre qui elle était vraiment, la personne qu'elle avait forgée durant vingt-et-une années et qui faisait d'elle… elle. Et depuis quelques temps déjà, c'était exactement ce qu'il se passait : elle ne savait plus qui elle était. Un étau s'était refermé sur elle, la forçant à remettre en question tout ce en quoi elle croyait. Et c'était terrifiant cette sensation de ne plus rien contrôler.

-Alors arrête un peu de regarder ce pauvre Magicien de la sorte, il ne t'a rien fait que je sache, répliqua l'autre d'une voix que le peu alcool ingéré rendait plus aigüe.

Albane, à moitié affaissée sur la table, se releva lentement, alors que la phrase que venait tout juste de dire Lothiri s'inscrivait dans son cerveau en lettres de feu.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? demanda-t-elle lentement.

La vieille la regarda avec étonnement mais répéta tout de même.

-Le Magicien, là-bas, tu le regardes comme s'il se pavanait en petite tenue.

Elle sembla réfléchir quelques instants, puis son visage se fendit d'un large sourire.

-Il serait capable de me changer en lapin s'il savait cela, pouffa-t-elle.

Mais Albane ne l'écoutait plus. A nouveau, elle avait fixé son regard sur le vieil homme – le Magicien – et le Nain qui siégeait en face de lui. Diable, pourquoi donc n'y avait-elle pas pensé avant ? Cela faisait neuf mois qu'elle se reposait sur son malheur, sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'elle pourrait faire pour s'en sortir. Evidemment qu'elle avait cherché quelque chose, quelqu'un, à suivre pour prouver sa valeur à ces maudits Valars, mais y avait-elle vraiment mit tout son cœur ? Elle n'en était plus sûre à présent que la solution à tous ses soucis se trouvait certainement sous son nez. Solution à laquelle elle n'avait d'ailleurs même pas songé un seul instant et qu'elle regrettait à présent amèrement si ces doutes se trouvaient être confirmés.

-Lothiri… ?

Cette dernière lui avait souvent répété de l'appeler « maman » mais Albane s'y refusait, considérant cela comme une trahison envers sa propre mère. Ses parents et son frère lui manquaient beaucoup trop pour qu'elle puisse les oublier ou passer à autre chose. Après neuf mois passé à Bree, ils étaient toujours présents dans son esprit et dans son cœur et une vie entière ne suffirait pas à ce qu'elle les oublis. Une vie entière ou un autre monde.

-Je ne t'ai jamais demandé…, continua-t-elle lentement.

Neuf mois et elle n'avait jamais prêté attention aux détails, à ceux qui comptaient vraiment et qui pouvaient tout changer. Si elle l'avait fait, peut-être que tout aurait été différent dès le départ, peut-être même que rien ne se serait déroulé de la sorte, qu'elle serait déjà rentrée chez elle.

-Oui… ?, l'encouragea Lothiri.

Un pli soucieux lui barrait le front, remplaçant par la même occasion le sourire occupait son visage quelques instants plus tôt. S'il était arrivé quelque chose à sa protégée sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive…

-Quelle est la date d'aujourd'hui ?, souffla Albane, prenant sur elle pour empêcher les larmes de lui monter aux yeux.

-Le 15 mars 2941 du Troisième Age, pourquoi donc ? Qu'est-ce qui te chagrine donc ?

LA jeune fille ne répondit pas de suite, laissant le puzzle se mettre lentement en place dans sa tête.

-Et comment il s'appelle, ce Magicien ?, demanda-t-elle, se doutant déjà de la réponse.

Enfin. Enfin, elle avait trouvé le moyen de rentrer chez elle, de revoir sa famille. Tout dépendait simplement de la suite de la soirée, de ce qu'elle ferait, de ce qu' _ils_ diraient. Pour la première fois depuis neuf mois, elle sentit une douce et chaude vague d'espoir la submerger.

-Gandalf. Il s'appelle Gandalf Maison Grise.


	3. Chapitre 3, au revoir ou adieu

HELLOOOO ! Non, non, ce n'est pas une blague, je suis bien vivante ! ;)

N'ayant pas de nouvelles de mon Beta, je vous poste quand même le chapitre 3 car je pars en vacances pour deux semaines et je risque de ne pas avoir franchement de connexion donc bah voilà quoi : TADAA ! (et du coup, je m'excuse pour le milliard de fautes sans doute présent, sorry les gars, je fais du mieux que j'peux avec mon petit cerveau en bordel).

J'essaie au mieux de rafistoler mes vieux chapitres poussiéreux, donc il est encore très probable que le récit aille vachement vite (mais moins que les chapitres précédents quand même, j'espère ahah).

Enfin, trêve de blabla, je vous laisse et sur ce, **bonne lecture !** (mais on se retrouve en bas cette fois-ci, hein)

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 3, au revoir ou adieu_**

Albane le savait, tout dépendait des prochaines minutes. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à Lothiri qui, d'un air absent, tapotait du bout de l'index le rebord de son assiette. Son choix était simple : elle pouvait tourner le dos à Lothiri et tenter de partir avec le Magicien et le Nain dans leur quête pour la Montagne Solitaire, ou rester et dire adieu à ses chances de rentrer définitivement chez elle. Mais en partant, elle avait peur de blesser celle qui avait tant fait pour elle durant ces neuf derniers mois. La petite maison de pierres redeviendrait vide, l'ancien fauteuil décrépit près de la cheminé froid et le vieux cœur de Lothiri asséché. Elle ne savait pas ce que cela faisait de voir quelqu'un partir, s'éloigner, ses parents et son frère ne se souvenaient même pas d'elle, mais elle savait que, si elle partait, Lothiri serait anéantie. Neuf mois, dans la vie d'un Homme, pouvaient paraître courts, mais pour Albane cela avait duré une éternité, et avaient largement suffit pour que la vieille femme s'attache de manière irrémédiable à cette jeune fille perdue. Et cette dernière ne désirait pas le moins du monde être la cause du malheur de celle qui l'avait tant aidé.

Et, pourtant, le choix s'imposa à elle comme une évidence.

Albane se leva lentement et Lothiri, sortant de sa rêverie, lui lança un regard surpris que la petite Parisienne ignora volontairement. Elle était égoïste, terriblement égoïste, et elle le savait, mais que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ? Cela faisait maintenant neuf mois qu'elle se sentait pourrir à Bree, décrépir comme le vieux fauteuil près de la cheminé. Elle était terrifiée à l'idée que son temps ne se termine brusquement, de se coucher le soir sans savoir si elle se réveillerait le lendemain matin. Combien de temps lui restait-il ? Elle l'ignorait. Mais l'idée de disparaître, de laisser un trou béant dans l'existence, un trou qui aurait l'air de toujours avoir été vide, la terrifiait. Alors, tâchant de maîtriser les tremblements de ses membres, elle s'avança dans la grande pièce de l'auberge, évitant tantôt quelques clients déjà ébréchés et tantôt un serveur pressé. Son cœur battait la chamade et, lorsqu'elle arriva finalement devant la table du Magicien et du Nain, elle ne sut quoi dire. Les bras ballants, posant les yeux tour à tour sur les deux qui lui faisaient face, elle se rendait lentement compte du comique de la situation. Elle qui, quelques mois plus tôt, ne songeait qu'à terminer la fac pour gouter enfin à la vraie vie, se retrouvait plongée jusqu'au cou dans l'univers d'une fiction qu'elle lisait plus jeune. Et, à présent, elle s'apprêtait à supplier Gandalf le Gris et Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne afin de se joindre à une quête aussi improbable qu'imaginaire. Elle en aurait éclaté de rire si le visage soucieux du premier et menaçant du second ne s'étaient pas tournés vers elle. D'un coup, elle se sentit minuscule et se surprit à désirer disparaître sous terre. Mettant toute sa volonté pour ne pas tourner les talons et s'enfuir en courant, elle tira la chaise d'une table voisine et s'assit entre les deux personnages légendaires qui n'avaient pas bronché mais s'étaient fait plus menaçants. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit tout de même que la main du Nain s'était décalée de quelques centimètres vers sa hache et que celle du Magicien avait fait de même, mais vers son bâton.

-J'ai besoin de votre aide, murmura-t-elle, suppliante.

Les sourcils broussailleux du Magicien tressautèrent légèrement et son visage se fit légèrement plus bienveillant, mais le Nain ne se décrispa pas le moins du monde. Au contraire, sa main s'était ostensiblement posée sur sa hache et il fixait la jeune fille avec l'air de celui près à en découdre à la moindre occasion. Guère rassurée par l'attitude de ce dernier, Albane se tourna vers Gandalf, qui lui enjoignit silencieusement de s'expliquer. Mais, face à cette possible échappatoire, elle ne savait plus quoi dire. Les mots lui manquaient et se bousculaient pour sortir en même temps. Se tordant les mains sous la table, elle prit tout de même une grande inspiration et se lança.

-Je… ne m'interrompez pas, s'il-vous-plait, commença-t-elle, hésitante en regardant ses mains. Vous allez trouver ça bizarre, sans doute me prendre pour une folle, mais c'est important. Vraiment. Je…

-Allons, parlez, vite, la coupa brusquement le Nain d'une voix caverneuse et menaçante.

Albane lui jeta un bref coup d'œil, se retenant de l'envoyer balader, avant de se tourner vers Gandalf. Le Magicien, bien que sans doute le plus dangereux des deux, lui semblait être le plus apte à la comprendre et à l'aider.

-Je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivée ici, hésita-t-elle, lançant tantôt un coup d'œil au Magicien, tantôt au Nain. Je viens de Paris, c'est, heum, très loin d'ici. Je traversais une rue quand je me suis brusquement retrouvée ici. Moi aussi, je n'y ai pas cru, au début !, s'exclama-t-elle brusquement avec énervement en voyant Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne prêt à ouvrir la bouche. Je veux dire, je le saurais si je pouvais voyager dans les liv… l'espace ! Lothiri m'a accueilli et puis… le soir de mon arrivée, j'ai rêvé de mon prof de psycho. Hein ? Oui, heum, un prof de psycho, c'est… particulier. Un concept propre à chez moi, on va dire. Trop compliqué à expliquer. Ce n'est pas le plus important. Le plus important, c'est que…

Elle se coupa quelques instants, se rendant compte qu'elle avait des difficultés à parler car sa bouche était trop sèche. Gandalf, qui comprit sans doute son interruption, lui tendit son propre gobelet d'eau et la jeune fille but avidement. Quand elle releva la tête, elle vit que l'attention des deux autres était focalisée sur elle et qu'ils attendaient qu'elle continu. Lorsqu'elle reprit la parole, elle parla d'une voix un peu plus assurée, fixant une rayure sur la table de bois pour se donner contenance – et ignorer le regard soupçonneux et menaçant de l'héritier Nain.

\- Il s'est mis à me raconter que j'avais voyagé grâce à mon collier – oui moi aussi j'ai halluciné parce qu'il est loin d'être unique – et que j'avais atterri ici comme ça, comme plein d'autres gens, apparemment. Et là, il m'a sorti que si je ne faisais rien d'assez incroyable, je resterai coincée entre ici et là-bas avant de devenir complètement folle et de disparaître. Alors je vous en supplie ! Je connais tout de votre quête, ce qu'il va se passer, et bien plus encore ! Je peux vous aider ! Mais ne me laissez pas pourrir ici comme une vieille chaussette, je veux rentrer chez moi…

Elle avait tout débité, reprenant à peine sa respiration, et avait volontairement tut l'appartenance du magicien et du nain, et de la Terre du Milieu en général, à une œuvre de fiction dans son monde. Beaucoup trop compliqué à expliquer et, de toute manière, qui l'aurait cru ? C'était tellement dément qu'elle-même en doutait sérieusement parfois, et faisait germer tout un tas d'hypothèses plus farfelues les unes que les autres dans son esprit. Mais il y avait une chose dont elle était sûre : elle voulait rentrer chez elle. Et pour accomplir à bien sa « mission », elle était prête à supplier le Magicien Gris et Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne. Elle n'avait donc pu passer outre sa connaissance du futur. Si elle voulait vraiment qu'ils l'acceptent, ne devait-elle pas se montrer convaincante et utile ?

-Je ne sais pas comment vous avez eu vent de notre… aventure, gronda le nain à voix basse, et je ne sais qui vous êtes ou si vous êtes au service de l'Ombre, mais il est hors de question qu'une femme prenne part à cette quête. Retournez donc travailler et cessez de nous importuner.

Albane crut s'étouffer en entendant les dernières remarques du Nain. D'où se permettait-il d'être sexiste envers elle ?! Ils vivaient certes dans une version revisitée du Moyen-Age, mais tout de même. Prenant sur elle, elle ravala une remarque bien acide et se contenta de lui offrir son sourire le plus suppliant.

-Ecoutez… vous avez un air à partir à l'aventure, c'est comme cela que j'ai deviné pour la quête. Et puis, s'il-vous-plait… Gandalf, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers lui, vous devez bien sentir que je ne suis pas mauvaise…

Ce dernier n'avait encore rien dit et se contenter de la fixer, un pli inquiet sur le front.

-Hum ? Non, je ne sens rien de mauvais en vous… mais vous ne nous dites pas toute la vérité, cependant. Comment donc connaissez-vous mon nom ainsi que celui-ci de Thorin ? Et d'où venez-vous réellement ?

Elle se mordit la joue, soudainement embêtée : encore une fois, elle avait parlé trop vite. Elle s'était précipitée, trop heureuse de trouver une issue de secours à son rêve dément, et elle devait à présent se justifier.

-Eh bien… J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous, de là où je viens… Et puis, euh, vous avez vachement une tête à partir pour de grandes aventures, c'est comme ça que j'ai… deviné, on va dire.

Un léger silence flotta dans les airs.

-Je viens de Paris, je vous l'ai déjà dit. C'est en France. Oui, heum, c'est vraiment trèèèès loin d'ici.

-Je ne connais pas d'endroit portant un tel nom, commenta Gandalf en fronçant les sourcils. Et comment êtes-vous arrivé ici, puisque vous venez de vraiment trèèèès loin ?

-En traversant la rue.

Regard sceptique pour l'un, noir et menaçant pour l'autre.

-Allons, Gandalf !, s'exclama le Nain. C'est de la folie pure ! Non seulement nous ne la connaissons aucunement, mais nous ne savons point non plus de qui elle sert les agissements. De plus, c'est une femme !

Albane, qui depuis le début faisait plus face au Magicien qu'au Nain, se retourna vivement et se retint de toutes ses forces de lui coller une droite dans la figure. Parce que si elle laissait libre court à ses émotions, elle pouvait faire une croix sur la mission et rester moisir à Bree jusqu'à ce que la folie l'emporte.

-Excusez-moi, Môsieur le Grand Seigneur Nain bourré de préjugés à la noix sur le sexe féminin, mais je suis tout aussi capable que si j'avais eu un chromosome Y à ma naissance ! Non, mais vous croyez quoi ? Que parce que je suis une femme, je dois me résumer à être une poulinière qu'on engrosse quand l'envie vous en chante et bonne qu'à faire le ménage et à manger ?! Vous croyez qu'une femme, c'est un petit objet tout mignon, tout fragile, qu'il faut absolument protéger ? Eh bien NON ! Ca fait neuf mois que je pourris ici, sans espoir de rentrer chez moi, alors je suis tout sauf fragile, d'accord ? Je suis aussi capable que N'IMPORTE QUI de partir avec vous, alors vos discours sexistes, ça va deux minutes, hein !

Elle se tût, essoufflée, mais pas peu fière de sa tirade. Peut-être qu'elle était allée trop loin – sûrement même au vu du regard du Nain – mais il fallait que ça sorte. Neuf mois qu'elle passait l'éponge sur les remarques sexistes qu'elle prenait en pleine figure, alors elle en avait plus qu'assez. Elle devait participer à cette quête et ce n'était pas un pseudo roi Nain plein de préconçus et orgueilleux qui allait l'en empêcher. Elle voulait rentrer chez elle, et elle le ferait !

Autour d'eux, plusieurs personnes s'étaient tus. Il fallut quelques instants pour que le bruit à la fois désagréable et réconfortant de l'auberge ne reprennent ses droits, et encore plus pour que quelqu'un, à leur table, ne prenne à nouveau la parole.

-Allons, allons, finit doucement par dire Gandalf en voyant des larmes se former dans les yeux de la jeune fille, calmez-vous. Nous allons vous aider… Dites-moi d'abord pourquoi être venue ici si vous voulez repartir, hum ?

Albane renifla bruyamment sans gêne.

-Je ne voulais pas venir ici, marmonna-t-elle dans sa barbe inexistante. Les Valars qui m'ont amené ici, apparemment, et maintenant je dois faire quelque chose qu'ils jugent estimable pour que je puisse rentrer chez moi…

-Les Valars, marmonna l'autre. Les Valars…

Pendant un bref instant, Albane crut qu'il allait accepter, que la mention des Valars ferait pencher la balance, mais en l'espace d'une demi-seconde, le visage du Magicien changea radicalement, effrayant presque la jeune fille.

-Il y a cependant un détail qui me perturbe, jeune fille, dit-il d'une voix lente. Vous avez dit que vous connaissiez tout de notre quête et du futur… Comment ?

Alors qu'Albane se figeait, réalisant dans quelle posture elle s'était mise, un sourire vainqueur éclaira le visage du Nain.

-Je vous l'avais dit, Gandalf !, s'exclama-t-il brusquement, écrasant brusquement son poing sur la table, ce qui eut pour effet de faire violement sursauter Albane. Elle est au service de l'Ombre ! Elle veut la victoire de Smaug !

-Prudence !, assena son interlocuteur, lançant un regard inquiet autour de lui. Nous ne savons pas qui peut nous entendre.

Il sembla réfléchir et, pendant quelques minutes, le silence se fit, uniquement rompu par la respiration précipitée de la jeune fille et les grognements du Nain.

-Si les Valars eux-mêmes l'ont mise sur notre route, marmonna-t-il en consultant l'autre du regard, je doute que nous puissions y faire quoi que ce soit. Et puis…

Il se pencha vers Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne et Albane dû concentrer toute son attention pour écouter ce qu'il disait.

-J'aime autant l'avoir auprès de moi pour la surveiller, dans le doute, hum ? Et puis, peut-être qu'elle peut réellement nous apporter de l'aide…

-Gandalf !, chuchota furieusement le Nain. Même si elle était digne de confiance, il s'agit d'une femme et, par-dessus tout !, c'est une enfant ! Vous allez vraiment l'emmener avec nous dans un voyage aussi périlleux que le nôtre ? Il se pourrait qu'aucun n'y survive !

-Voyons, si je vous affirme qu'elle peut nous être utile, c'est que c'est le cas, répliqua calmement l'autre en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à la jeune fille qui, elle, fronçait les sourcils, ne comprenant qu'un mot sur deux. Faites-moi confiance, Thorin…

-Je vous fais confiance, croyez-moi, mais je ne pourrai sans cesse assurer ses arrières en cas de combat, et je vous assure que nous risquons d'en avoir. Aucun de mes Nains ne pourra prendre un tel fardeau, dans tous les cas. Nous ne sommes déjà guère nombreux…

-Que craignez-vous vraiment, Thorin ?

-Une mort inutile, ragea celui-ci. Personne n'aura le temps de la protéger, encore moins vous. Regardez comme elle est frêle et petite ! Je doute même qu'elle puisse tenir couteau et fourchette dans une seule main sans chuter…

Le Magicien soupira.

-Je vous assure qu'elle ne sera pas vaine, dit-il, un sourire amusé sur le visage avant de se tourner vers Albane qui se prit brusquement dans une profonde contemplation du gobelet devant elle. Jeune fille, il semblerait que la décision ai été prise : vous nous accompagneriez. Je ne sens rien de mauvais en vous – ou alors vous le cacher parfaitement – et je désire vous aider à regagner votre contrée éloignée, ainsi que les vôtres. Cependant, je me dois de vous avertir : ce n'est pas un voyage de plaisir que nous entreprenons, il sera dangereux, très dangereux. Nous pourrions tous y perdre la vie et personne ne pourra vous protéger en permanence. Vous devez savoir dans quoi vous vous engagez…

-Je le sais, affirma Albane, à la fois excitée et terrifiée par ce qui l'attendait.

Pouvait-elle leur dire ce qu'il se passerait ? Elle l'avait déjà laissé entendre et, bien qu'aucun d'eux ne reviennent dessus, devait-elle le leur rappeler ? Elle savait tout, dans les moindres détails, qu'ils y arriveraient, que Bilbon trouverait l'Arkenstone, que Thorin et ses neveux mourraient… Mais en leur révélant le futur, ne risquait-elle pas de le changer ? Elle se doutait bien que sa présence avait déjà dû modifier bien des choses, alors pouvait-elle se permettre de pousser le vice encore plus loin, et leur exposer la suite des évènements avec certitude ? Non, définitivement non. Ca la tuait, de tout savoir et de devoir se taire, mais elle se savait aussi incapable d'agir en conséquent si elle modifiait quoi que ce soit à l'histoire originale.

-Jeune fille !, grogna brusquement le Nain, la faisant une nouvelle fois sursauter. Ce sont ces quelques secondes d'inattention qui peuvent vous tuer ! Faites un effort.

-Un effort pou-pourquoi… ?, balbutia Albane, le cœur battant la chamade.

-Suivre la conversation, allons, Gandalf et moi-même étions en train de vous expliquer le but de notre voyage…

Albane s'excusa platement, dirigeant plus ses excuses vers le Magicien que le Nain, et se tourna légèrement vers celui-là, bien décidée à ignorer le second.

-Sans doute avez-vous entendu parler de Smaug le Dragon, commença le Magicien.

Albane, bien décidée à ne plus dévoiler ce qu'elle savait sur le futur au risque de le changer, fit semblant de déglutir et, jetant un bref coup d'œil au Nain, elle vit un sourire satisfait s'étaler sur son visage. « Si tu penses que je vais abandonner là, mon coco, tu fais une grave erreur », songea-t-elle avant de reporter son attention sur le Magicien.

-… pas aperçu depuis de nombreuses années. Thorin, sa compagnie, ainsi que moi-même et un cambrioleur que nous irons chercher dans un mois, nous apprêtons à endurer un long périple qui nous mènera à la Montagne Solitaire là, nous la reprendrons des mains du Dragon.

-Nous n'allons tout de même pas reprendre une montagne à un Dragon à seulement sei-… ?, s'exclama Albane, ouvrant grand la bouche et mettant ses mains devant, comme elle l'avait déjà vu dans de nombreux films, avant de se couper. D'ailleurs, la compagnie, elle se compose de combien d'Hommes ?

-Des Nains, siffla Thorin avec colère sans relever la bourde de la jeune fille. Treize Nains, un Magicien, un cambrioleur, et vous. Seize en tout.

« Je sais compter, merci », se retint de couper la Parisienne. A la place, elle hocha la tête et attendit patiemment que le Magicien ne reprenne la parole. Ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire.

-Une armée ne ferait qu'énerver Smaug, expliqua-t-il, s'il est toujours en vie, bien évidement. En petit comité, nous aurons sans aucun doute plus de… discrétion ? Smaug est, ou était, le plus puissant des Grands Dragon et également le dernier.

-Il ne s'agit pas seulement de ça, susurra la Nain d'une voix aussi doucereuse que menaçante en se penchant en avant, après avoir remarqué l'air confiant collé au visage de la gamine bien trop insolente à son gout. Nous allons devoir traverser la Terre du Milieu, rencontrer des êtres dont vous n'avez pas idée et qui pourrait vous écraser si l'envie leur en chante. Et si vous pensez, si Smaug le Terrible est encore en vie, qu'il nous suffira de lui tordre le cou tel un vulgaire lapin, vous faites erreur. Cette quête est bien plus dangereuse que de vous promener seule la nuit dans Bree.

-Je sais, répliqua calmement Albane avec l'horrible impression que les deux personnages lui faisant face pouvaient sentir les battements rapides et irréguliers de son cœur, ainsi que son cerveau en surchauffe.

Calmement, bien que ses yeux trahissaient une colère bien présente, le Nain se redressa, s'installant un peu plus confortablement sur sa chaise de bois sombre.

-Pourquoi donc une jeune fille, telle que vous, voudrez participer à une telle quête en particulier ? Je suppose que beaucoup de héros passent par ici, alors pourquoi nous ? Vous pourriez montrer votre valeur ou je ne sais quoi dans n'importe quelle aventure.

-Vous croyez vraiment que les Valars vont décider que je suis digne de rentrer chez moi en récoltant des pommes pour les donner aux pauvres ?, rétorqua Albane, un sourcil levé, se retenant de planter la fourchette traînant sur la table dans un œil du Nain.

Décidément, il était décidé à lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Si jouer la fille utile, indispensable et désespérée – ce qu'elle était – ne suffisait pas, que fallait-il donc qu'elle fasse pour que le Nain la juge méritante d'aide ?

-Et pourquoi nous, en particulier, hein ? Je suppose que d'autres individus présents dans cette pièce ont un air d'aventure collé au visage ! Regardez donc le bougre, derrière vous…

-Peut-être parce que je me doutais qu'un Magicien et un Nain ensemble, ce n'était certainement pas pour faire du porte à porte afin de vendre des bugnes pour la kermesse de l'école primaire !

Sa voix montait dans les aigus, comme souvent lorsqu'elle commençait à paniquer. Et si les soupçons du Nain finissaient par faire se raviser le Magicien ? Et si, malgré tout cela, elle finissait quand même par rester coincée ici, à attendre que la sentence tombe, que le marteau du juge fasse trembler son existence et que sa vie s'évapore, sans rien pouvoir y faire ? Et si… Elle sentait le désespoir s'insinuer sournoisement dans son être quand une idée fit surface et germa dans son esprit. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose de suffisamment remarquable pour mériter sa place dans son monde, à son époque, non ? Alors, soit. Elle ferait en sorte que l'histoire se déroule au pied à la lettre, que le futur ne soit pas modifié, mais jusqu'à un certain point : elle sauverait Thorin et ses neveux, quoi que cela puisse lui en coûter.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que tout était clair, le Magicien se leva, annonçant à Albane qu'il viendrait la chercher dans un peu plus d'un mois, soit la mi-avril passée. Une fois partie, ce fut au tour du Nain de l'imiter, non sans lancer un regard sombre à la jeune fille. L'auberge presque vide – trois Hommes somnolaient dans un coin –, Albane s'apprêta à partir également lorsque son regard croisa celui de Lothiri, qui n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'elle s'était levée. Son cœur se serra. Il lui fallait annoncer son départ à présent, expliquer à sa mère de substitution qu'elle partait, et qu'elle risquait très fortement de ne jamais revenir. Et comment le lui dire sans la blesser ? Elle n'avait déjà rien pour la remercier de tout ce qu'elle avait pu faire pour elle ces neuf derniers mois, et à présent elle se devait de lui dire qu'elle la quittait. Repousser ce moment au départ n'était même pas envisageable, cela ne serait que plus douloureux, en plus d'être prit comme un acte de pur lâcheté. Et Albane ne désirait pour rien au monde se montrer lâche. Pour ses parents, son frère, son monde, et même Lothiri, elle se devait d'être courageuse à présent.

Elle se leva lentement, sentant des larmes lui monter aux yeux et attendit que sa mère adoptive ne la rejoigne. Elles sortirent en silence, côte à côté, et les deux ombres qu'elles formaient s'enfoncèrent dans l'obscurité de la nuit pour s'y mêler et ne faire qu'un avec les ténèbres.

-Tu vas partir…

Ce n'était pas une question, pas plus qu'une affirmation. Une simple constatation. Une constatation qui, sur le ton avec laquelle elle était prononcée, brisa le cœur d'Albane. Remerciant la nuit, elle s'essuya les yeux avec force. Elle laissa le silence donner raison à Lothiri.

-Je le savais, tu sais, je l'ai toujours su. Je refusais de l'admettre, mais… Eh bien, je savais que tu finirais par trouver un moyen pour rentrer chez toi. C'est ce que tout le monde désire, après tout, non ? Rentrer à la maison à la fin de la journée, retrouver son foyer… Parfois le chemin est rapide et quelques fois, cela prend toute une vie… Je crois que…

Albane aurait voulu la serrer dans ses bras, mais elle savait que si elle se laissait aller, elle ne pourrait plus s'arrêter et commencerai à douter de son désir de partir. Et puis, n'était-il pas préférable pour Lothiri qu'elle parte ailleurs, mais qu'elle soit en vie ? Alors que si elle venait à disparaître… elle causerait un vide de plus dans sa vie, et elle ne voulait cela pour rien au monde.

-Je suis désolée, tellement désolée, je…

Lothiri, c'était son seul point d'ancrage dans ce monde, son seul repère. En partant, elle ne perdait pas seulement sa mère de substitution, elle perdait ce qui la maintenait hors de l'eau. Elle avait lu en long et en large l'œuvre principale de Tolkien, avait vu les films de Jackson plusieurs fois, mais il s'agissait de la vraie vie à présent, autant qu'elle puisse l'appeler ainsi. Ce n'était plus une simple fiction, elle vivait l'Histoire. Et ça la terrifiait. A combien d'autre personne comme Lothiri devrait-elle dire au revoir ? Ou adieu ? Elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir la force de le faire. Elle ne regrettait pas le moins du monde d'avoir fait confiance à Lothiri à son arrivée dans ce monde délirant. Elles s'étaient aidées mutuellement, après tout. Albane avait apporté un peu de chaleur à la maisonnette en pierre, un peu plus de vie, et Lothiri lui avait offert du réconfort, une place où se sentir chez elle dans cet endroit qui, même s'il lui était familier, restait inconnu. En neuf mois, elle avait réussi à apprivoiser Bree, ou du moins suffisamment pour ne plus s'y perdre, elle avait finit par s'habituer aux ruelles sales, aux coulées de boues lorsqu'il pleuvait, aux bruits des animaux, à la rudesse des gens qu'elle côtoyait au fil des jours. Contre son gré, certes, car quand elle se sentait enfin apaisée, elle revoyait toute sa vie à Paris et c'était une claque énorme qu'elle se prenait, lui rappelant que sa place n'était pas ici mais en France, avec sa famille et ses amis. Mais avoir un foyer quelque part signifiait-il vraiment qu'elle ne pouvait en avoir un deuxième, ailleurs ? Lothiri ne remplacerait jamais sa véritable mère, ni même sa vie Parisienne, mais elle avait été la première à l'accueillir et à lui offrir un toit et un feu, et cela comptait énormément pour elle.

-Je reviendrai te voir, une fois que je saurai comment rentrer chez moi. Tu verras, une fois par semaine…

Sa voix s'érailla, se brisa sur la fin et elle se tut, laissant le silence reprendre sa place. C'était un mensonge, évidement, elle tentait de rassurer Lothiri, de se rassurer elle, de trouver un peu de réconfort dans ce monde qui se liguait contre elle. Aurait-elle toujours quelqu'un à qui dire adieu ?

Elles passèrent devant la fenêtre éclairée d'une petite maison de pierre. Les bougies de la pièce déversaient une lueur étrange sur la ruelle, et Albane se fit un devoir de garder le regard droit devant elle, peu désireuse que Lothiri voit les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire, quoi dire. Tout s'emmêlait dans sa tête, tout s'entortillait, créant un énorme nœud qu'elle était bien incapable de défaire ou de comprendre. Ce n'était pas rien tout cela, c'était sa vie qu'elle jouait à présent. Si une autre personne avait été à sa place, qu'aurait-elle fait ? Aurait-elle pensé d'abord à sa survie, ou à ne blesser personne ? Son professeur de psycho le lui avait bien dit, après tout, il y en avait d'autres coincés ici, entre deux endroits – deux temps. Qu'avaient-ils – qu'étaient-ils en train de faire ? Se morfondaient-ils dans les profondeurs d'une forêt, persuadés qu'ils finiraient par y mourir ? Se battaient-ils pour leur existence, pour mériter leur droit de vivre ? Et avaient-ils touché l'histoire d'autres personnes, appartenant à la Terre du Milieu ? S'étaient-ils liés à quelqu'un avant de rentrer chez eux, ou avant de disparaître ? Tant de questions auxquelles elle n'avait pas la moindre réponse.

L'esprit embrouillé, elle secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées trop sombres. En silence, elle traversa Bree aux côtés de Lothiri, essayant de mémoriser les odeurs de la petite ville de Tolkien, les jolies maisons au style alsacien. Elle tenta d'imprimer dans son cerveau les neufs mois qui venaient de s'écouler au ralenti. A ses côtés, Lothiri se taisait, la laissant dire adieu à cet endroit à la fois étranger et réconfortant, sans bruit.

Le lendemain matin, Albane émergea à l'aube, alors que le soleil teintait à peine le ciel d'une jolie couleur rosée. Elle se leva tel un automate, revêtit la longue et miteuse robe verte achetée la semaine précédente pour une fortune avant de s'asseoir lourdement en face du petit miroir crasseux qui reposait en équilibre sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Malgré les rayures et les chocs que la glace avait reçus, elle aperçut tout de même son visage gris aux joues creuses et aux cernes violets. Les longs mois passés à Bree l'avait affaibli, la viande la rendait souvent malade, et la puanteur s'élevant des rues ajoutée aux bruits incessants des animaux l'empêchaient de fermer l'œil plus de quelques heures. Si elle avait réussi tant bien que mal à apprivoiser le village, celui-ci ne voulait décidément pas d'elle.

Elle se rinça rapidement le visage à l'aide de la petite bassine d'eau, que personne n'avait changé depuis quelques jours déjà et qui reposait sur le sol. Chose faite, elle s'apprêta à se lever lorsqu'elle entendit plusieurs coups discrets frappés sur la porte. S'apprêtant à bondir sur celle-ci, certaine que Lothiri se tenait derrière, elle réalisa ensuite qu'il s'agissait de la porte d'entrée. Tendant l'oreille, elle n'eut que le temps d'entendre un bref « monte, elle est en haut » de la part de sa mère de substitution avant que le vieux bois des escaliers ne grince sous le poids de quelqu'un qui, visiblement, n'était pas Lothiri. Se rasseyant, elle attendit petitement la personne qui semblait mettre une éternité à monter les marches et à pousser le panneau de bois. Lorsqu'enfin celui-ci pivota sur ses gonds, Albane se coupa dans une inspiration, à la fois surprise et suspicieuse face à la silhouette qui se dessinait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-J'ai besoin de votre aide, dit-elle d'une voix aiguë où Albane remarqua quelques tremblement.

« Elle n'est donc pas si imperméable que ça à tout ce qu'il se passe autour d'elle », songea la jeune fille, observant la mince silhouette s'asseoir sur le lit.

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour t'aider ?, demanda-t-elle, trouvant ridicule qu'elles se vouvoient alors qu'elles avaient probablement le même âge.

Elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir réellement envie de l'aider, le souvenir de son arrivée à Bree et de son indifférence toujours bien présents dans sa tête. Mais lorsque le visage à la peau sombre d'Agathe se tourna vers elle, ses doutes s'envolèrent en voyant la panique qui y était bien présente. Elle sentit même son cœur battre un peu plus fort et un peu plus rapidement alors que la jeune fille assénait ces mots :

-Vous devez nous sortir de là, Albane. Vous devez nous ramener à la maison.

* * *

Donc, voilà ! Le chapitre 3 ! Terminé ! Bouclé ! Done !

Vos impressions/avis/critiques/je-sais-pas-quoi-d'autre ? Je veux tout savoir alors dites-moi tout _illico_ _presto_ !

Ah, et aussi, pendant que j'y pense : comme on me l'a justement fait remarqué, dans le second chapitre il est question de Prosper, Bob et Nob, alors que, bah ils ne débarquent que dans le Seigneur des Anneaux et pour l'instant notre chère Albane n'en est qu'à l'époque du Hobbit ! Donc, non non, ils ne sont pas tombés dans une faille spatio-temporelle, je vous rassure, il s'agit juste d'une erreur de ma part que je modifierai lorsque j'en aurai le temps (très probablement fin août donc, parce que faut pas croire, je suis quand même très occupée ! (joke))

 **Voilà, je pense que c'est tout ! Souriez, la vie est belle, la la la, et à la prochaine ! :)**

(J'oubliais presque : merci beaucoup pour vos reviews supers motivantes, continuez comme ça !)


	4. Chapitre 4, la maison est derrière

**Saluuuuuuuut**

Je passe vite fait poster le chapitre 4 qui, je l'avoue, prend la poussière dans mon ordi depuis un an (oups ?), même si j'y passais de temps en temps histoire de faire quelques modifications et de me donner bonne conscience.

Toujours est-il qu'il n'est pas corrigé, donc désolée pour les fautes ! Et aussi : vers la fin, les passages en italique (que des répliques il me semble d'ailleurs), ce sont des passages du livres, je voyais pas trop comment m'en sortir pour réexpliquer différemment quelque déjà expliqué comme ça, enfin bref.

C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire, bonne lectuuuure ! :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 4, la maison est derrière**

Albane éternua bruyamment. L'odeur stagnante de l'humidité du mois de mars se mêlait à celle, putride, du fumier de l'écurie. Fumier resté inchangé depuis deux jours déjà et qui rendait l'air des box irrespirable. Fébrile, la jeune fille brossait d'un geste tremblant sa petite ponette alezane, créant d'énormes nuages de poussières dans lesquels elle se prenait aussitôt. Elle était épuisée. Ses courtes nuits ne se résumaient qu'à tourner en boucle dans sa tête les étranges propos d'Agathe et les interminables discussions qu'elle avait eues avec Lothiri, le tout formant une obscure figure crachant mot après mot des phrases qui n'avaient pas le moindre sens pour elle. Elle en rêvait chaque nuit de ce visage, de cette face, dont la voix n'était jamais la même, mais lui était toujours familière. Elle y voyait chaque nuit de petits yeux brillants, un nez un peu tordu et une bouche trop grande. Il avait une fossette sur la joue gauche, aussi, mais pas sur la droite, et quelques taches de rousseur qui parsemaient joliment ses pommettes. Des cheveux dont elle ne parvenait jamais vraiment à saisir la couleur. C'était le visage de tout le monde et de personne à la fois. Dès qu'elle était persuadé d'y reconnaître quelqu'un, elle devait bien s'avouer que finalement non, ce n'était pas lui, ni elle, ni n'importe qui. Et cette figure insaisissable hantait ses courtes nuits, rendant ses jours plus exténuants encore. De tout ce qu'elle vivait, de tout ce qu'il se déroulait autour d'elle, elle n'était pas sûre d'en comprendre n'en était-ce que le quart, et cela l'épuisait.

Pour ne pas accentuer son stress déjà palpable, le Magicien Gris viendrait la chercher sous peu et elle partirait alors avec lui pour Hobbitebourg, et ensuite, la grande aventure ! Elle avait hâte, tellement hâte, mais elle était aussi si terrifiée… Et pour cause, elle avait passé tout son temps depuis le départ de Magicien et du Nain à angoisser sur tout. D'abord Lothiri, et ce que son départ engendrerait pour la vieille femme ; ensuite Agathe, et ses paroles à la fois effrayantes et incroyables, et puis le Temps, aussi, son temps à elle et ce qu'il pouvait bien en restait. Dix mois venaient de s'écouler ; quelle pouvait être la taille de son sablier ?

Comme elle le faisait régulièrement depuis qu'elle était en Terre du Milieu, Albane secoua la tête afin de chasser de son esprit ses mauvaises pensées. Peu importait le temps qui lui restait, l'important, c'était ce qu'elle comptait en faire, non ?

Une fois harnachée, elle tira la ponette alezane par la bride, hors de sa stable puante. C'était un cadeau de l'aubergiste, Poiredebeurrée, héritage encombrant d'un parent décédé et dont il ne savait que faire. Lorsqu'Albane lui avait confié ses projets, il avait grassement rit avant de réaliser, face au visage terriblement sérieux de la jeune fille, qu'elle ne plaisantait pas le moins du monde. Il s'était naturellement montré sceptique, remettant en cause la place d'une femme dans une aventure – et Albane s'était retenu de se fâcher comme elle l'avait déjà fait lors de la visite du Magicien et du Nain – avant de tenter, en vain, de la convaincre de rester : « Les grandes routes ne sont pas faite pour les petites dames », disait-il. La jeune fille avait ri pour ne pas le froisser, et puis l'avait chaleureusement remercié pour la petite ponette courte sur pattes, promettant qu'elle le lui rapporterait en un seul morceau. Poiredebeurrée avait alors souri, du sourire fade de ceux qui savent déjà que la promesse faite ne verrait pas son terme. Et il avait, un peu gauchement, salué la jeune fille, avant de jurer à Lothiri qu'il serait là pour elle si elle en avait le besoin. Albane ne l'avait plus revu. Et pour cause, elle n'allait plus au Poney Fringant. Par peur de s'habituer un peu trop à l'univers qu'elle avait côtoyé durant de nombreux mois, ou par crainte de confronter Agathe ? Elle l'ignorait. Mais les mots de la jeune fille à la peau sombre ne quittaient pas son esprit, la hantaient. Elle n'aurait su comment y faire face.

 _-Vous devez nous sortir de là, Albane. Vous devez nous ramener à la maison._

 _Albane avait ouvert grand les yeux, stupéfaite. Tel un poisson hors de l'eau, elle avait ouvert et fermé la bouche à plusieurs reprises, sans que le moindre son n'en sorte._

 _-Pardon ?, avait-elle finalement lâché, un peu bêtement, avant de se ressaisir tant bien que mal._

 _Tentant de reprendre un peu de contenance, elle s'était rassise sur son petit tabouret en bois, lissant les devants de sa robe verte bouteille. Elle n'avait pas de suite remarqué les tremblements de ses mains moites aux longs doigts maigres et qui s'agrippaient sur les devants de son habit miteux avec la force du désespoir._

 _Agathe avait alors eu un faible sourire en regardant tout autour d'elle avec inquiétude, comme si un danger invisible pouvait la menacer à tout moment, avant de s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit. Le matelas s'était enfoncé de quelques centimètres sous le poids de la serveuse et le sommier avait geint, dans un grincement sinistre qui avait donné la chair de poule à Albane. Il lui avait brusquement semblé que l'air de la pièce était devenu glacial, comme si l'hiver rude sévissant à l'extérieur était rentré au-dedans._

 _-Ecoutez… Vous n'êtes pas d'ici, hein ? Moi non plus…_

 _Albane avait froncé les sourcils, ne sachant pas dans quel sens prendre les paroles de la jeune serveuse. Voulait-elle signifier qu'elles venaient toutes deux du même endroit ou… du même temps ? Son professeur de psycho le lui avait bien dit après tout, qu'elle n'était pas seule, mais cela lui paraissait tellement peu probable de rencontrer, ici-même à Bree, une personne de la même époque qu'elle… Devait-elle vraiment la croire ? Ce brusque retournement de situation dans le comportement de la jeune fille lui avait paru des plus curieux, pour ne pas dire étrange, douteux._

 _-Vous ne me croyez pas, hein ? Je n'y ai pas crus aussi, au début…_

 _Agathe avait ricané faiblement et Albane n'avait pas su saisir le sens de ce rire amer et plein d'amertume qui serait aussi le sien, des mois plus tard._

 _-Je viens de Bordeaux, avait continué la serveuse de Poiredebeurrée d'un ton morne, sans attendre de réponse. J'avais dix-sept en arrivant ici. Et cela fait maintenant treize années que je suis là… J'imagine que j'ai trente ans, à présent…_

 _Le souffle d'Albane s'était brusquement coupé et, durant de longues et terribles secondes, elle avait cru étouffer, que l'air ne parviendrait plus à ses poumons ou n'en sortirait. Sa vision s'était troublée et, même assise, elle avait dangereusement vacillé. C'était trop. Ces révélations… C'était à peine croyable ! Si la « jeune fille » avait déjà passé presque la moitié de sa vie ici, en Terre du Milieu, sans disparaître… Combien de temps elle-même allait-elle demeurer coincée entre deux époques, errant dans le temps ? Allait-elle rester la même qu'elle était, éternelle jeune femme coincée dans sa vingt-et-unième année ? Demeurerait-elle à jamais figée dans le temps, avant de disparaître ?_

 _-J'ai raté la moitié de mon existence, avait continué Agathe d'un ton rageur qui détonait de son aspect enfantin et innocent. Un avenir brillant m'attendait chez moi, à Bordeaux. J'avais une famille aimante, un frère extraordinaire, tout pour être heureuse… et un je-ne-sais-quoi m'a tout enlevé en l'espace d'à peine quelques secondes. On m'a tout arraché, tout, sans explications._

 _Un silence lourd et pesant avait flotté quelques instants. Les yeux d'Agathe, lorsqu'elle avait redressé la tête pour la regarder, lui avaient paru étrangement brillants et humide._

 _Albane s'était alors fermement accroché au tabouret de ses deux mains, attendant la suite avec autant de crainte que d'impatience. Elle avait voulu attendre la suite avant de réfléchir, avant de réaliser vraiment que tout n'était que trop réel. Elle avait senti son cœur battre avec tant de force dans sa poitrine que s'en était douloureux. Le récit de la serveuse de Poiredebeurrée lui était fascinant, incroyable. Terrifiant._

 _-Je ne savais rien, quand je suis arrivée, moi. J'ai tout appris sur le tas, et à mesure des gens que je rencontrais. Je suppose que ça aide un peu, de bosser dans une auberge… Mais je vois bien, maintenant, les gens me pointer du doigt, murmurer sur mon passage, parce que je n'ai pas l'air de vieillir physiquement. Ils se posent des questions, me prennent pour une sorcière. Mais à l'intérieur…_

 _Elle avait étouffé un sanglot douloureux et Albane, assise sur son tabouret en bois, n'avait pas su comment réagir. Alors elle était restée là, prostrée sur son tabouret, à attendre la suite. Sans dire un mot. Qu'aurait-elle pu dire ?_

 _-A l'intérieur, je sens bien que je vieillis. Et ça fait mal de le sentir, mais pas de le voir… En quelle année sommes-nous, sur Terre ?_

 _-Nous étions en 2016, lorsque je suis partie…_

 _-C'était l'année 1999 pour moi._

 _Une nouvelle fois, Albane avait froncé les sourcils, surprise. Son professeur de psychologie ne lui avait-il pas dit que le temps passait plus rapidement ici, en Terre du Milieu, que sur Terre ? Pourtant, si elle faisait le calcul, Agathe avait déjà vécu treize ans à Bree, alors que dix-sept années s'étaient écoulées « à la bonne époque ». L'esprit embrouillé, elle avait alors fait part de sa pensée à celle qui paraissait si jeune alors qu'elle ne l'était plus tant que ça. Celle-ci avait mollement haussé les épaules._

 _-Je ne sais pas, j'ai tout apprit ici, je vous dis. Moi, à part les vagabonds de notre monde, personne ne m'a rien dit, rien expliqué. Ils m'ont bien raconté, eux, qu'ils voyaient un homme en songes, parfois, mais je n'ai jamais rien vu d'autre que mon frère qui me suppliait de revenir…_

 _Le silence s'était à nouveau abattu dans la petite chambre d'Albane qui s'était mise à fixer ses doigts tremblants, tentant d'assembler le puzzle éparpillé dans sa tête et dont elle n'arrivait à assembler les pièces aux bords flous._

 _-Ecoutez, je vous ai longtemps observé, avait continué Agathe. J'ai tout de suite su que vous aviez compris ce qu'il vous était arrivé et… je vous ai détesté pour cela, parce que je n'ai pas eu cette chance, moi. J'ai compris, le mois dernier, que vous aviez trouvé un moyen de rentrer chez nous…_

 _Sa voix s'était brisée et Albane, ne sachant toujours que dire, avait une nouvelle fois gardé le silence._

 _-Ecoutez, avait répété Agathe, je me disais juste que si vous trouviez un moyen de rentrer… eh bien, vous pourriez me ramener aussi, en même temps. C'était idiot, je me rends compte, maintenant. Excusez-moi, je… je n'aurai pas dû venir…_

 _Et elle s'était redressée vivement, lançant un coup d'œil douloureux à celle qui lui avait semblé être son dernier espoir, et avait quitté la pièce, sans un regard en arrière, laissant Albane abasourdie, les yeux écarquillés, seule dans sa chambre froide._

Son altercation avec la serveuse de Poiredebeurrée lui avait retourné la tête. Le choc passé, ç'avait été la panique, l'angoisse. Elle avait tourné en rond dans sa petite chambre, longtemps, comprenant peu à peu ce que toutes ces révélations signifiaient et impliquaient. Pourquoi n'avait-t-elle pas fait le lien avant ? _Agathe_ , ce prénom était commun, moderne, mais à son époque à elle, _pas_ _ici_ , en Terre du Milieu. Tout concordait à présent : le comportement parfois étrange de la serveuse, sa réserve envers elle, et puis tous les petits détails futiles mais tellement importants… Tout avait été sous ses yeux, depuis le début, et elle n'avait rien remarqué. Tout aurait tellement pu être différent si elle avait prêté n'était-ce qu'un peu attention…

-Hum, hum.

Elle se retourna vivement et vit Lothiri, à l'entrée des écuries, qui la fixait d'un œil protecteur. La vieille femme triturait nerveusement le tablier accroché autour de sa taille et son sourire, pourtant bien présent, était hésitant, triste. Trop bancal pour être vrai.

-Gandalf le Gris t'attend, ma petite. Je suis venue te dire au revoir et te souhaiter bonne chance avant…, avant ton départ.

Albane lui adressa un faible sourire et, n'y tenant plus, se jeta sur la vieille femme et la serra dans ses bras, contre son cœur, de toutes ses forces. Elle ne sentit pas immédiatement les perles salées rouler sur ses joues, et ne réalisa qu'elle pleurait que lorsqu'un torrent de larmes inonda la robe de sa mère de substitution. Alors, elle explosa. C'était les dernières semaines, les derniers mois, qui lui revenaient en pleine face. La fatigue, les maladies, l'insécurité constante, la peur, les doutes et le manque de ceux qu'elle connaissait… Tout ce qu'elle s'était efforcée de garder à l'intérieur d'elle, de cacher, de dissimuler, et qui revenait la frapper avec une puissance qu'elle n'aurait pu imaginer. C'était trop. Elle avait besoin de lâcher prise, d'ouvrir les digues et de se laisser aller.

Elle aurait voulu pouvoir fermer les yeux et tout oublier, ne plus être ici mais chez elle, à Paris, dans un divan confortable à siroter du thé tout en grignotant des biscuits. A cet instant, elle ne souhaitait rien d'autre que de se réveiller, quitter cet endroit aussi familier qu'inconnu, aussi rassurant que terrifiant. Elle avait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait le cœur, qu'on le tordait, le dépeçait… C'était douloureux, tout était beaucoup trop douloureux, et elle ne le supportait plus. Elle n'était plus capable de se contenir.

Longtemps, elle resta dans les bras de Lothiri qui la serrait contre elle, lui frottant le dos dans une vaine tentative de consolation. Et elle pleura, encore et encore. Pour tellement de raisons qu'elle n'aurait pu toutes les énumérer.

-J-je n'y arriverai p-pas, hoqueta-t-elle avec difficulté entre deux sanglots douloureux.

Elle refusait de croire que quiconque à sa place eut traversé, impassible, la tempête. Le vent était trop fort, les vagues trop hautes ; n'importe qui aurait été submergé, elle en était persuadée.

-Tu vas rentrer chez toi, murmura Lothiri dans un souffle chaud au creux de son oreille. Et c'est la plus belle chose au monde, tu sais. Alors, oui, tu vas y arriver…

-Mais pas toute seule…

Elle eut l'impression que sa voix se dérobait malgré elle. De violents sanglots la secouèrent à nouveau, l'empêchant presque de respirer. Elle crut qu'elle allait vomir, dégobiller la viande mal cuite fraichement ingérée et qui avait constitué son déjeuner, s'effondrer sur le sol sale de l'écurie pour ne plus en bouger.

Lothiri la repoussa alors, la prenant par les épaules. Les yeux dans les yeux, elles ne bougèrent pas durant de longues minutes, et Albane se fit un devoir de mémoriser chaque parcelle de peau du visage de celle qui l'avait tant aidé. Peut-être finirait-elle par disparaître, peut-être Lothiri finirait-elle par l'oublier, peut-être que tout ceci n'était qu'une vaste blague… Mais malgré tous ces « peut-être », elle voulait graver en elle le visage de celle qui avait été son point d'ancrage, sa bouée de secours, durant ces longs mois passés à Bree.

Une nouvelle fois, elle ne résista pas à serrer la vieille femme dans ses bras. Mais elle ne pleurait plus. Elle la remerciait silencieusement pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour elle et qui lui avait permis d'en être là, à présent. Elle la remerciait de lui avoir ouvert sa porte, de lui avoir allumé le feu dans l'âtre, de lui avoir offert beaucoup plus d'amour qu'elle ne méritait…

-Allons, tressauta alors Lothiri en se redressant. Ne soit pas idiote, va, sèche tes larmes et vas-t-en.

Elle savait ce qu'elle tentait de faire : abréger les adieux, les rendre moins douloureux, plus dérisoires… Mais c'en était davantage difficile.

Albane hocha la tête longuement, tentant de reprendre contenance. Il lui fallut de longues minutes avant de faire disparaître totalement les larmes qui noyaient ses yeux, et encore plus pour se détacher totalement de Lothiri.

Elle la remercia encore une fois, lui déposa un baiser sur les deux joues avant de sortir la ponette par la bride, toujours suivie par Lothiri. Gandalf était déjà présent et l'attendait à l'entrée de Bree, Gripoil à ses côtés. Face au cheval légendaire, la jeune fille s'émerveilla une nouvelle fois d'être en Terre du Milieu, toujours déconcertée de se retrouver face à des êtres ayant bercés sa tendre enfance. Pendant quelques instants, elle en oublia presque sa peine et son malheur de dire adieu à celle qui l'avait accueilli, son angoisse de se lancer à l'inconnu dans une aventure dont elle connaissait pourtant l'issue.

Elle salua le Magicien avec ce qu'elle pouvait d'entrain, un faible sourire sur les lèvres, et ce dernier lui répondit avec réserve.

-Alors, vous êtes prête ? Vous avez vos affaires ?

Il avisa le paquetage surdimensionné qu'Albane avait accroché à sa selle. Elle avait pris soin de ranger une épaisse couverture, un énorme couteau acheté quelques jours plus tôt (bien qu'elle ne sache s'en servir autrement que pour couper sa nourriture) et avait troqué la viande de Lothiri, qui la rendait malade, contre divers fruits guère mûrs.

-Au cas où, marmonna-t-elle d'une petite voix coupable sous le rire gras de Lothiri.

Celle-ci serra une nouvelle fois la jeune fille dans ses bras avant de la laisser grimper sur la ponette qu'elle lui avait trouvée quelques jours plus tôt. Les rares cours d'équitation pris lorsqu'elle n'était encore qu'au collège lui permirent de ne pas tomber aussitôt, et elle s'agrippa avec force aux courtes rênes en cuire.

Du haut de sa monture, la petite parisienne balaya rapidement Bree du regard. Elle ne reviendrait probablement jamais ici, ni ne reverrait les habitants grognons qu'elle avait côtoyé durant de longs mois et, même si elle était soulagé d'enfin partir, tout lui manquerait. Elle s'était habituée à vivre à Bree, et elle comprenait à présent à quel point les habitudes pouvaient être difficiles à abandonner.

Lorsque Gandalf fit volte-face sans plus de cérémonie, lui-même sur Gripoil, elle talonna sa ponette et le suivit, non sans un dernier regard pour Lothiri qui agitait faiblement la main dans sa direction, dans un dernier adieu.

-ALBANE !

Elle arrêta sa jument et Gandalf, qui venait de passer les portes de Bree, fit de même. Elle vit alors Agathe courir vers elle, poussant plusieurs personnes sur son passage qui protestèrent. Arrivée à hauteur d'Albane, elle s'agrippa à sa jambe et la regarda avec un visage implorant, à la plus grande stupéfaction de la jeune fille. Que diable pouvait-elle bien lui vouloir ?

-Il faut que vous reveniez, d'accord ?, supplia-t-elle d'une voix précipitée. Revenez en vie et ramenez-nous chez nous et…

-Albane, il faut y aller !, prévint Gandalf.

-Albane, je vous en supplie !

Incapable de savoir réellement quoi faire, la jeune fille observa Agathe reculer aux côtés de Lothiri et sa ponette se mit à l'allure du pas d'elle-même, suivant son congénère.

* * *

Plongée dans ses pensées, Albane ne remarqua pas le moins du monde que cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures qu'ils chevauchaient et que la nuit commençait à tomber. En réalité, elle était toujours préoccupée par les révélations d'Agathe. Ainsi, elle n'était pas toute seule à avoir fait un bon dans le temps ? C'était inimaginable. Elle avait découvert qu'une autre personne venait du même monde qu'elle, de France qui plus est, et elle avait été muette, l'avait évité comme la peste durant de longues semaines et, finalement, avait tracé sa route comme si tout était normal ? Elle se sentait idiote, terriblement idiote. Mais, à bien y réfléchir, si elle avait eu le temps de penser à tout cela, elle n'aurait guère sut quoi faire. Abandonner la quête afin de rester avec Agathe et de trouver, avec elle, un moyen de rentrer ? Proposer à la jeune fille de les accompagner ? Si la première solution lui parut impensable parce qu'elle n'aurait pu abandonner ce qu'elle attendait depuis si longtemps – un moyen de rentrer chez elle –, la deuxième n'aurait été guère envisageable non plus. Elle-même avait déjà dû batailler contre le Roi Nain pour faire partie de la compagnie, alors lui imposer une deuxième personne de sexe féminin aurait été le pompon.

-Nous ferons un arrêt ici pour la nuit, dit Gandalf en descendant lestement de Gripoil, la sortant des méandres de ses pensées.

-On est où ?, questionna la jeune fille, ne bougeant pas d'un poil de sa monture.

Elle n'était guère polie, elle s'en rendait compte, mais l'adrénaline de l'aventure et ses fesses endolories l'empêchaient de réfléchir ou d'agir correctement, comme ses parents l'avaient éduquée.

-Au nord des Hauts des Galgals, je dirais, un peu à l'ouest.

Elle haussa les épaules, guère rassurée, avant de descendre de sa ponette avec difficultés. Elle se souvenait vaguement d'un passage de la trilogie de Tolkien où les Hobbits faisaient face à un être des Galgals et n'avait guère envie de faire pareille rencontre et ce, même si la présence du Magicien Gris la rassurait considérablement.

-Dites, Gandalf, hasarda-t-elle en attachant sa monture avant de courir à petits pas derrière le Magicien qui ramassait du bois, afin de marcher à sa hauteur. Il n'y aurait pas des créatures… mauvaises, dans le coin, hein ?

-Des créatures ? Non, non…

Elle sourit, rassurée, et l'aida à ramasser quelques bûches sur le sol.

-Les êtres des Galgals ne sont pas des créatures ; ce sont des esprits. Ils ne viennent pas tant au nord.

-Des esprits ?, répéta Albane, perplexe, en se redressant brusquement.

Le vieux Magicien s'arrêta, son tas de branches dans les bras, avant de se redresser et de faire face à la jeune fille. Un pli soucieux barrait dorénavant son front et ses petits yeux, plissés, l'observaient de haut en bas. Mal à l'aise, Albane se dandina d'un pied à l'autre, ne sachant que faire. Les bûches de bois qu'elle serait contre sa poitrine lui faisaient mal et, pendant un instant, elle songea à les jeter au sol pour s'en débarrasser. Penser aux araignées passant des morceaux de bois à son vêtement ne la réjouissait guère. Finalement, Gandalf lui indiqua d'un petit geste de la tête le paysage qui s'étendait au sud dans la faible lueur du crépuscule, et semblait interminable.

-Vous savez de quoi il s'agit, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, des Hauts des Galgals, répondit-elle sans comprendre.

Le Magicien secoua la tête négativement.

-Non, ces « bosses » que vous y voyez.

-Des tumuli…

Lentement, elle regarda le Magicien Gris dans les yeux, y cherchant la vérité ou la trace d'une quelconque blague. Dormir à proximité de sépultures ne lui donnait guère envie, Magicien ou pas à ses côtés.

-Exactement. Il y a longtemps de cela, au Premier Age, les Edain traversèrent l'Eriador, durant la longue migration qui les mena jusqu'au Beleriand. C'est à cette époque-là qu'ils édifièrent les premiers tumuli, ici-même, dans les Hauts des Galgals, que l'on appelle également Coteaux des Tertres, quelques fois…

-Pourquoi les avoir construit ici ?, questionna alors Albane avec curiosité, en fronçant les sourcils. Ils auraient pu le faire ailleurs. C'aurait été moins glauque, en plus…

-Toute chose à sa raison d'être, jeune Albane, vous le remarquerez bien assez tôt, hm…

Il se détourna et se pencha pour ramasser une autre branche. Patiemment, Albane attendit la suite de l'histoire. Bien qu'elle connaisse l'histoire de la Terre du Milieu dans les grandes lignes, en apprendre d'avantage l'excitait au plus haut point.

-La région fit partie du royaume d'Arnor. Royaume fondé par Elendil, après la submersion de Numenor, une vaste île tirée des eaux par les Valar à la fin du Premier Âge, comme récompense aux Hommes ayant combattu Morgoth. Les Dunedain considèrent les Coteaux comme un endroit sacré, et nombreux sont leurs rois et princes qui y ont été inhumés…

Le Magicien se tut quelques instants, observant la lande silencieusement. Albane remarqua alors que le soleil avait presque déjà finit sa course dans le ciel, et que son déclin s'achevait avec une rapidité étonnante. A présent, une vive lueur orangée éclairait le paysage, et la jeune fille s'émerveilla de la beauté mystique de l'endroit, oubliant momentanément la course contre la montre dans laquelle elle s'était lancée.

-En l'an 861 du Troisième Age, la vie d'Eärendur, dixième roi d'Arnor, le quitta et ses fils, incapables de s'entendre quant à la succession de ses terres, divisèrent le royaume en trois : le Rhudaur, l'Arthedain et le Cardolan. Les Coteaux appartiennent à ce dernier, bien qu'ils n'existent pas encore, à cette époque-là.

Ils revinrent vers les équidés, déposant le bois en tas. Le Magicien, une fois un petit cercle de pierre mis en place, entreprit d'allumer un feu tandis qu'Albane défaisait son lourd paquetage de sa selle.

-Les temps de paix ne durèrent pas, continua Gandalf d'un ton dur. Vers l'an 1300, le Roi-Sorcier arriva en Eriador et fonda le royaume d'Angmar, qui avait pour fin la destruction des Dunedain. Un siècle plus tard, en 1409, il lança une grande armée sur les royaumes, dont l'unique but était l'anéantissement des Dunedain du Nord. Le Cardolan fut ravagé. Les derniers Dúnedain du royaume se réfugièrent dans les Tyrn Gorthad, futurs Hauts des Galgals, ainsi que dans la Vieille Forêt voisine, où ils survécurent et résistèrent à l'envahisseur pendant plus de deux siècles. Jusqu'à ce que la Grande Peste de 1636 vienne les anéantir, un par un… Des esprits maléfiques suscités par le Roi-Sorcier d'Angmar, les Esprits des Tertres, prirent alors possession des tumulus abandonnés… Depuis, ils demeurent là, à hanter les Coteaux. Fous sont ceux qui s'y risquent…

Un petit feu crépitait joyeusement, désormais, et l'obscurité avait tout envahi. Albane, enroulée dans son épaisse couverture, avait les yeux perdus dans les flammes qui lui réchauffaient doucement le visage.

En silence, Gandalf fit rôtir quelques tranches de viandes séchées, observant sans bruit la jeune fille qu'il avait embarquée avec lui dans ce qu'il savait être une quête dangereuse. Elle ne le regardait pas. Ses longs cheveux ternes encadraient un visage émacié et, pendant quelques instants, le Magicien distingua le désespoir qui habitait ses grands yeux gris, la vieillissant de plusieurs années. Mais lorsqu'elle tourna la tête vers lui, tout avait disparu, si bien qu'il crut avoir rêvé.

-Pourquoi avoir été d'accord pour que je vous accompagne alors que le Nain ne le voulait pas ?

Elle était curieuse de la réponse. C'était vrai, après tout : elle comprenait toutes les raisons pour lesquelles il aurait dit non, mais qu'il accepte ? Elle était perplexe.

Le Magicien soupira et rajouta une bûche au feu, étouffant quelques flammes qui reprirent de plus belles après quelques instants.

-Vous êtes jeune, je comprends votre désir de rentrer chez vous. Et puis, si vous êtes envoyé par les Valars, je me dois de vous aider, hum ? Vous vous doutez bien que cette quête n'a rien d'une randonnée de basse montagnes mais… Tant que je vous ai sous la main, je peux toujours trouver le moyen de vous ramener chez vous.

-C'est gentil…, marmonna-t-elle, pas sûre de trouver le fait d' « être sous la main » du Magicien vraiment chouette.

Mais il ne comprenait pas, et elle ne pouvait lui dire la vérité. Plus maintenant. Elle se doutait fortement que la gaffe faite des semaines plus tôt, où elle lui révélait tout savoir sur le futur, n'était pas tombée aux oubliettes, mais elle espérait qu'il ne la mentionnerait pas. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse rentrer chez elle.

-Vous devriez dormir à présent. Il nous faudra toute la journée de demain pour atteindre le Pays de Bouc et encore une autre pour arriver à Lézeau, au Pays de Touque. Nous devrions arriver à Hobbitebourg dans la journée du 26.

-Dites voir, Gandalf, remarqua la jeune fille, si on avançait un peu plus vite, on arriverait plus tôt, non ?

Elle était déjà fatiguée de chevaucher uniquement à l'allure du pas, et de voir le paysage campagnard défiler à la vitesse d'un escargot sous ses yeux. Plus vite le temps passait, et plus vite elle rentrerait chez elle saine et sauve.

-Vous semblez bien pressée, rit légèrement l'autre. Mais les Nains n'arriveront que le 26 également et, de cette manière, vous ne pouvez que mieux découvrir la Terre du Milieu, hum ? Reposez-vous…

Albane lança un regard noir au Magicien qui n'y répondit pas. La raison ? Il ne l'avait pas vu.

La jeune fille prit le tapis de selle de sa ponette comme oreiller et s'enroula dans son épaisse couverture en dirigeant ses pieds vers le feu. Elle mit longtemps à s'endormir, persuadée que le froid de mars finirait par avoir raison d'elle. Au-dessus d'elle, des milliards d'étoiles brillaient, clairsemant le ciel noir d'une douce lueur blanche. Elle n'y reconnu aucunes des constellations que, petite, elle avait l'habitude d'observer avec son père lors de week-end à la campagne. Elle était perdue dans un monde où même la voûte céleste lui était inconnue.

Elle s'endormit le cœur gros.

* * *

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla à l'aube, d'une humeur massacrante. Son corps entier était ankylosé à cause du froid et du sol dur, et à cela s'étaient rajoutés les bruits d'animaux sauvages – dont elle n'avait aucunement envie de croiser la route – qui n'avaient cessé de la réveiller durant la nuit. Vivre à Bree était une chose, certes, mais dans la nature à même le sol…

Elle ne mit que quelques minutes à remballer ses affaires et accepta de mauvaise grâce le morceau de pain accompagné d'un bout de viande séchée que lui tendit Gandalf. Celui-ci ne dit rien face au comportement de la jeune fille – désirant éviter de se fâcher avec elle alors que leur aventure n'avait pas encore débuté – et le départ se fit en silence. Albane gémit en se remettant en selle, sentant les muscles de ses fesses endoloris comme jamais. Pendant un bref instant, elle songea à redescendre de sa monture pour caler une couverture entre la selle et son fessier, mais le regard de Gandalf l'en dissuada, et elle se contenta de talonner sa ponette afin de se mettre à la hauteur de Gripoil. Elle passa une nouvelle journée les yeux perdus dans le vague, ruminant contre son empressement à vouloir participer à une quête. Car, certes, elle connaissait l'histoire et son déroulement, mais son côté aventurière ne se résumait qu'à allumer un feu de cheminé durant les soirées d'hiver. Et encore, avec l'aide d'un briquet. Quoique, en présence du Magicien, elle ne se faisait guère de soucis quant au feu. Ce qui l'inquiétait d'avantage, c'était le côté physique de la quête car – et elle ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde – elle n'avait jamais été une grande sportive dans l'âme. Une sportive tout court même. Et elle appréhendait davantage le moment où elle n'aurait plus la ponette donnée par Poiredebeurrée et où elle devrait faire sans.

Au bout du quatrième jour, et à la joie manifeste de la jeune fille, ils arrivèrent enfin à Hobbitebourg. Albane s'émerveilla aussitôt, oubliant que le Magicien l'avait houspillé le matin même lorsqu'elle lui avait fait part de son désir de dormir un peu plus. Elle avait déjà traversé le Pays de Bouc et celui de Touque, mais cette fois-ci les trous de Hobbits la laissèrent sans voix. Tout lui paraissait si surnaturel…

-C'est encore plus beau en vrai, murmura-t-elle en tournant la tête dans tous les sens pour tenter de tout voir à la fois.

Plus beau que Bree, plus beau que tout ce qu'elle avait pu voir dans sa courte vie. Malgré mars, tout était si coloré et semblait plein de vie ! Des Hobbits gambadaient joyeusement sur l'herbe, sifflotant des airs légers, tandis que d'autres vaquaient à leurs occupations, souriants. Albane en avait les larmes aux yeux tant tout lui semblait si… réel.

Gandalf lui lança un bref regard mais ne dit rien. Petit à petit, il s'habituait au caractère souvent imprévisible et capricieux de la jeune fille.

-Ah, Albane, lui dit-il alors qu'ils s'avançaient dans Hobbitebourg sous les regards curieux des Hobbits qu'ils croisaient. Je vais vous laissez chez Fribo Grand'Père pendant que je règle quelques affaires, hum ? Il s'occupera des montures, ne vous faites pas de soucis. Je serais de retour dans quelques heures à peine, à la tombée de la nuit.

-Euh, attendez, paniqua la jeune fille, angoissée à l'idée de se retrouver en compagnie d'un Hobbit dont elle ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà lu le nom quelque part.

Mais Gandalf se contenta de lui lancer un sourire réconfortant et, après quelques paroles guères convaincantes, réussit à la convaincre de lui faire confiance.

-Je vous fais confiance, Gandalf, lança la jeune fille, anxieuse, mais ce n'est pas la question…

-Allons, allons, tout se passera bien. Je n'en ai guère pour longtemps, hm ? Et puis, vous serez entre de bonnes mains…

Il la mena chez le Fribo en question en silence. Celui-ci se montra ravi de voir le Magicien – et surprit à la vue d'Albane – et promit de prendre soin des deux équidés. Satisfait, l'Istari hocha la tête pour le remercier et continua sa route, laissant Albane seule en compagnie du Hobbit. Ce dernier lui lança un grand sourire et, prenant Gripoil par la bride, lui enjoignit de le suivre. Ne sachant aucunement de quelle manière s'y prendre avec le Hobbit, elle le suivit sans mot dire. Elle se contenta de réponses brèves, chaque fois qu'il lui posait une question, ne lui renvoyant jamais la balle. Elle l'écouta raconter, durant ce qui lui sembla être des heures, l'histoire de la Comté et des petits gens qui y vivaient, hochant à la tête à plusieurs reprises. Elle ne connaissait pas Fribo, n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir lu son nom ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois. Comment était-elle censée se comporter avec lui, quand elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle risquait de changer ?

Gandalf ne revint qu'à la nuit tombée. Albane attendait dehors, dans le froid, ayant refusé l'invitation du Hobbit Fribo à venir manger un morceau à l'intérieur. Celui-ci avait pris un air désolé avant de lui souhaiter une bonne continuation pour la suite. Albane ne l'avait pas revu. Cependant, lorsque le Magicien s'arrêta devant la jeune fille assise sur un muret, il n'était pas seul. Albane crut d'abord à des Hobbits, au vu de leur petite silhouette pourtant plus épaisse qui se détachait dans l'ombre, avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait en fait des Nains. Elle se mit rapidement debout, remarquant non sans fierté que malgré sa petite taille, elle était plus grande qu'eux.

-Albane, lança Gandalf d'une voix calme, permettez que je vous présente Bifur, Bofur et Bombur. Vous connaissez déjà Thorïn Ecu-De-Chêne, bien sûr…

La jeune fille se récria intérieurement en voyant le roi Nain debout aux côtés de Gandalf, qui la fixait d'un air sombre. Elle se contenta de lui adresser un bref signe de la tête pour le saluer – et il lui répondit de la même manière – et s'efforça de sourire le plus gentiment possible aux trois autres. Gandalf les mena en silence en direction de Cul-de-Sac, Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne marchant à sa droite, les autres derrière. Les trois Nains se bousculaient entre eux, chuchotant vivement des paroles que la jeune fille n'entendait pas mais dont elle pouvait que se douter du sujet : que faisait une jeune fille telle qu'elle au milieu de Nain tels qu'eux ? Dans un sens, elle-même se posait la question. Elle désirait, certes, plus que tout au monde rentrer chez elle, mais cela justifiait-il ce qu'elle ferait par la suite ?

Albane ne put s'empêcher de trépigner d'impatience au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient de Cul-de-Sac : si le trou de Hobbit, situé sur le chemin des Trous-du-Talus, était aussi beau que le reste d'Hobbitebourg, elle vendrait cher pour en parcourir les tunnels. Et dire qu'elle allait rentrer à l'intérieur ! Dans l'une des habitations les plus célèbres des livres de Tolkien ! La vie, ou les rêves, était tout de même bien faite, dans un sens…

Arrivés dans la porte ronde et verte, elle laissa les Nains s'avancer et Thorïn frapper, et resta aux côtés de Gandalf, en arrière. Cependant, le Hobbit semblait mettre trop de temps à ouvrir la porte au goût des Nains, et ces derniers se poussèrent alors – dans une marée de bras, de jambes, de protestations – contre le panneau de bois qui s'ouvrit alors violement, et les Nains tombèrent brusquement à plat ventre dans le vestibule, écrasant leur chef, guère heureux de se retrouver sous un Bombur particulièrement gros et lourd. Albane ne put s'empêcher de pouffer face à la scène, bientôt rejointe par le Magicien.

L'intérieur du trou était magnifique, et la petite Parisienne en perdit la voix. Elle contourna le tas de Nains et fit quelques pas dans le long vestibule au sol dallé et couvert de tapis, ignorant les présentations du Magicien. Tout était incroyablement petit, bien qu'elle puisse naviguer sans que le besoin de se baisser afin d'éviter une poutre ne se fasse ressentir. Le couloir, qui n'était pas en ligne droite, s'ouvrait sur de nombreuses pièces dont chaque ouverture était aussi ronde que la porte d'entrée. Albane aurait voulu arrêter les évènements, arrêter le temps, afin de visiter chaque pièces, chaque recoins de l'habitation, pour voir les moindres détails constituant le smial. Une ambiance chaude et familière qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à trouver à Bree baignait dans Cul-de-Sac.

Ils finirent par tous rentrer, sous l'œil éberlué d'un Hobbit manifestement dépassé, et la jeune fille se retrouva vite ballottée entre les Nains qui ne faisaient guère attention à elle. La salle-à-manger de Cul-de-Sac fut aménagée de telle sorte que tout le monde puisse tenir et la table fut rapidement mise, croulant sous les divers mets qui remplissaient auparavant les nombreuses réserves de Cul-de-Sac. Tous prirent place et Albane se retrouva coincée entre Gandalf et Thorïn, n'osant à peine bouger les coudes pour couper la nourriture, de peur de frapper soit l'un soit l'autre. Elle ne se sentait guère à sa place, ici. Les Nains s'empiffraient comme s'ils n'avaient pas mangé depuis plusieurs semaines, riant à gorge déployée et parlant d'une voix si forte qu'Albane était persuadée que Smaug même les entendait.

Observant d'un œil morne les trois tomates qui trônaient au milieu de son assiette, elle grimaça de dégoût en entendant l'un des Nains éructer. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Bilbon, assit tout seul devant la cheminé en grignotant un biscuit. Dans l'euphorie du repas, personne ne lui prêtait guère d'attention et elle finit par se lever pour rejoindre le Hobbit. A peine eut-elle le temps de s'asseoir sur ce qui ressemblait à un tabouret et de croiser le regard surpris de Bilbon – qui venait tout juste de remarquer sa présence – que Gandalf prit la parole d'une voix forte, coupant court à toutes les discussions.

-Nous sommes tous réunis ce soir, chez notre bon hôte Bilbon (il fit un geste dans sa direction), pour une quête de la plus haute importance. Mais avant tout, j'aimerais vous présenter un quatorzième membre de notre compagnie : Albane Dumiel. Albane, permettez que je vous présente Balin, Dwalin, Fili, Kili, Dori, Nori, Ori, Oin, Gloin et bien évidement, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur et le chef de notre compagnie, Thorïn Ecu-de-Chêne, que vous avez déjà rencontrés.

S'ensuivirent tout un tas de protestations auxquelles Albane ne prêta pas attention, préférant se tourner avec un sourire gentil vers le Hobbit que de se mêler à un débat qui la dépassait et lui ferait probablement voir rouge.

-Qu'est-ce qu'une dame comme vous peut bien faire en compagnie de Nains ?

La voix, hésitante, du Hobbit l'a surpris. Il l'a fixait avec un mélange de curiosité et de méfiance. Méfiance qu'elle savait ne pas être dirigée contre elle, mais plutôt envers tout ce qu'il se déroulait dans son trou.

-Ils sont ma meilleure chance de rentrer chez moi, sourit faiblement Albane, après avoir longuement réfléchi à ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui révéler.

-Oh, je vois. Et les vôtres, demeurent-ils loin d'ici pour que vous soyez dans le besoin de vous lier à des Nains ?

Albane sentit sa poitrine se serrer. Elle savait que la curiosité du Hobbit n'était pas mal placée, mais songer à sa famille lui faisait toujours aussi mal au cœur qu'au premier jour.

-Oui, murmura-t-elle faiblement, si bien que le Hobbit du se pencher vers elle pour saisir ses paroles. Oui, ils sont loin. Et je ne sais même pas si je les reverrai un jour…

-Tout a une fin, vous savez, sourit alors Bilbon avec compatissance, même le monde. Je suis sûre que vous les retrouverez.

Bien qu'elle n'avait pas su comment réagir en compagnie de Fribo, elle sympathisa rapidement avec Bilbon qui se trouvait être tout à fait charmant, quoique totalement dépassé par ce qui se déroulait chez lui. Lorsque le diner fut terminé, il se coupa en pleine phrase et se leva brusquement à la plus grande surprise d'Albane. En effet, les Nains – à l'exception de Thorïn – avaient tous sauté sur leurs pieds et entreprenaient à présent de faire des piles dangereusement hautes avec les assiettes et les plats vides. Effrayé, le Hobbit se mit à courir dans les sens, lançant des « _Faites attention, je vous en supplie !_ » ou encore des « _Ne vous donnez pas la peine, je vous en prie, je peux très bien me débrouiller tout seul !_ » dans le vent, sous le regard amusé de la jeune fille qui se retenait d'éclater de rire. Evidemment, les Nains n'en firent qu'à leur tête.

 _Ébréchez_ _les verres et fêlez les assiettes !_

 _Émoussez_ _les couteaux et tordez les fourchettes !_

 _Voilà exactement ce que déteste Bilbon Sacquet –_

 _Brisez les bouteilles et brûlez les bouchons !_

 _Coupez la nappe et marchez dans la graisse !_

 _Versez le lait sur le sol de la réserve !_

 _Laissez les os sur le tapis de la chambre !_

 _Éclaboussez_ _de vin toutes les portes !_

 _Déversez les pots dans une bassine bouillante,_

 _Martelez-les d'une perche broyante ;_

 _Et, cela fait, s'il en reste d'entiers,_

 _Envoyez-les roulez dans le vestibule !_

 _Voilà ce que déteste Bilbon Sacquet !_

 _Aussi, attention ! Attention aux assiettes !_

 ** _(JRR Tolkien, Le Hobbit, 1937)_**

Lorsqu'ils eurent finit de chanter, tout était propre et correctement rangé. Ils revinrent tous dans le salon – où Gandalf, Thorïn et Albane n'avaient pas bougé – suivit par un Hobbit stupéfait. Apportant divers instruments de musique sous le regard du Roi Nain assit dans le fauteuil le plus confortable et qui fumait une pipe dans un nuage de fumée blanche, les Nains s'installèrent un à un et dans l'obscurité plongeante de la pièce, Albane se sentit aussitôt transportée par le son des tambours, des violons, des clarinettes, des violes, et par les paroles vibrantes qui emplissaient la pièce. En les entendant ainsi chanter, elle songea qu'elle pourrait les suivre dans n'importes quelles aventures de n'importe quelles quêtes. Elle se sentait portée, fébrile. Cela ne ressemblait en rien aux musiques de son monde à elle, mais elle se surprit à aimer, vraiment. Elle ressentait la musique au plus profond d'elle-même, les vibrations jusque dans ses os. Mais, lorsque la musique cessa, elle se sentit brusquement revenir les deux pieds sur terre et regarda autour d'elle avec hésitation, perdue. Bilbon, qui s'était levé pour faire elle ne savait quoi, se rassit, tremblant.

-Gandalf, Nains, monsieur Sacquet et Dame Albane !, commença Thorïn d'une voix forte et grave et tout le monde le fixait, accroché à ses lèvres.

Albane frissonna à l'entente du titre qu'il lui avait donné et elle vit Gandalf lui jetait un bref coup d'œil étrange.

- _Nous voici réunis dans la maison de notre ami et compagnon-conspirateur, ce très excellent et audacieux Hobbit – puisse le poil de ses pieds ne jamais tomber ! Louange à son vin et à sa bière ! …_

Il se tut quelques secondes mais Bilbon ne répondit rien. Il ouvrait et fermer la bouche, sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte, tel un poisson hors de l'eau au bord de l'apoplexie.

- _Nous nous sommes réunis pour discuter de nos plans,_ continua le Nain comme si de rien n'était, _de nos voies et moyens, de la politique à suivre. Peu avant le lever du jour, nous allons partir pour notre longue expédition, une expédition dont certains d'entre nous, il se peut même tous – à l'exception de notre ami et conseiller, l'ingénieux Magicien Gandalf – ne reviendront peut-être pas. C'est un moment solennel. Notre objet est bien connu de tous, j'imagine, mais pour l'estimable monsieur Sacquet et peut-être aussi pour un ou deux des plus jeunes Nains – je ne pense pas me tromper en nommant Kili et Fili, par exemple -, la situation telle qu'elle se présente exactement en ce moment appelle peut-être à une brève explication…_

Mais il fut coupé par Bilbon. Ce dernier, qu'Albane avait vu considérablement pâlir lorsqu'il avait été question du « ne reviendront peut-être pas », avait tourné de l'œil et gisait à présent inconscient sur le tapis. Deux Nains, dont la jeune fille n'était pas sûre de se rappeler leur nom, le transportèrent jusque sur un sofa d'un second salon et l'y laissèrent avant de revenir. Entre-temps, Gloïn – si la mémoire d'Albane était bonne – avait pris la parole en se tournant vers ses compagnons.

- _Hum ! Croyez-vous qu'il fera l'affaire ? Gandalf a beau dire que ce Hobbit est féroce, c'est possible, mais un seul cri tel que celui-là poussé dans un moment d'excitation suffirait à réveiller le dragon et toute sa famille et nous faire tous tuer. M'est avis qu'il était davantage de peur que d'excitation ! En fait, n'eut été le signe sur la porte, j'aurais été certain que nous avions fait erreur sur la maison. Dès le premier coup d'œil sur le petit bonhomme qui s'agitait tout haletant sur le paillasson, j'ai éprouvé des doutes. Il a plutôt l'air d'un épicier que d'un cambrioleur !_

Albane ouvrit la bouche, prête à défendre le Hobbit. Certes, il était sans doute petite-nature, mais il ne méritait certainement pas le jugement hâtif d'un Nain de la sorte ! Pour qui se prenait-il ? S'agissait-il là d'une habitude chez les Nains de porter un jugement hâtif, plein de préjugés, sur tous ceux qui croisaient leur route ? Mais avant même qu'un son ne sorte de sa bouche – à croire qu'il s'agissait d'une habitude de la couper dans son élan -, l'épicier en question fit irruption dans la pièce, sous le regard étonné de tout le monde.

- _Excusez-moi d'avoir surpris vos derniers mots,_ dit-il. _Je ne prétends pas comprendre de quoi vous parliez, ni votre allusion à des cambrioleurs ; mais je ne crois pas me tromper en pensant que vous me jugez incapable. Il n'y a aucun signe à ma porte - elle a été peinte la semaine dernière -, et je suis bien certain que vous vous êtes trompés de maison. Dès que j'ai vu vos drôles de têtes sur le seuil, j'ai eu quelques doutes. Mais faites comme si c'était la bonne. Dites-moi ce que vous voulez, et je tâcherai de l'accomplir, dussé-je marcher d'ici à l'est de l'Est et combattre les sauvages verts dans le Dernier Désert. Un de mes arrière-arrière-grands-oncles, Bullroarer Took, autrefois..._

\- _Oui, oui, mais ça, c'était il y a bien longtemps_ , le coupa Gloïn avec une certaine brusquerie qui irrita Albane. _Je parlais de vous. Et je vous assure qu'il y a une marque sur cette porte - le signe habituel dans le métier, ou enfin qui l'était. Cambrioleur désire bon boulot, comportant sensations fortes et rémunération raisonnable, voilà ce qu'elle signifie couramment. Vous pouvez dire chercheur de trésor expert au lieu de cambrioleur, si vous le préférez. C'est ce que font certains. Pour nous, c'est tout un. Gandalf nous avait dit qu'il y avait par ici un homme de ce genre qui cherchait du boulot immédiat et qu'il avait ménagé une rencontre ici ce mercredi à l'heure du thé._

\- _Bien sûr qu'il y a une marque,_ s'interposa alors Gandalf sous l'œil circonspect d'Albane, j _e l'y ai mise moi-même. Pour d'excellentes raisons. Vous m'aviez demandé de trouver un quatorzième pour votre expédition, et j'ai choisi M. Sacquet. Qu'un seul d'entre vous dise que je me suis trompé d'homme ou de maison, et vous pouvez vous en tenir à treize et encourir toute la malchance que vous voudrez, ou retourner à l'extraction du charbon._

Il fusilla le Nain qui se ratatina aussitôt sur sa chaise, et fit de même en direction du Hobbit lorsque celui-ci fit mine d'ouvrir la bouche pour poser une question. Enfoncée au fond du sofa entre deux Nains, un coussin serré contre elle et une tasse de thé brûlant à la main, Albane promena son regard sur chaque individu présent. Elle savait comme la soirée finirait mais les autres, qui l'ignoraient, affichaient un air grave qui la fit frissonner.

- _Bon_ , dit Gandalf. _Assez de discussion. J'ai choisi M. Sacquet, et cela devrait vous suffire, à tous tant que vous êtes. Si je dis que c'est un cambrioleur, c'est un cambrioleur, ou il le sera le moment venu. Il y a beaucoup plus en lui que vous ne le soupçonnez, et passablement plus qu'il ne le soupçonne lui-même. Vous me remercierez tous (peut-être) un jour. Et maintenant, Bilbo, allez chercher la lampe, que l'on fasse un peu de lumière sur tout cela._

Sous l'œil curieux d'Albane, le Hobbit rapporta rapidement une grande lampe à abat-jour rouge, et dans la lueur de la lumière, Gandalf étala sur la table en bois ce qui semblait être une carte.

-C _eci fut tracé par Thror, votre grand-père, Thorïn, dit-il en réponse aux questions impatientes des nains. C'est un plan de la Montagne._

\- _Je ne vois pas trop en quoi cela pourra nous aider, dit Thorïn d'un air déçu, après y avoir jeté un coup d'oeil. J'ai assez bon souvenir de la Montagne et de la région environnante. Et Je sais où se trouvent Mirkwood et la Lande Desséchée, où se reproduisent les grands dragons._

\- _Sur la Montagne est marqué en rouge un dragon,_ dit Balin, _mais il sera assez facile de le trouver sans cela, si jamais nous arrivons jusque-là._

A l'entente de la réflexion du vieux Nain, Albane se retint de pouffer, sentant le regard sombre du Roi Nain se poser à fréquence régulière sur elle.

\- _Il y a un point que vous n'avez pas remarqué, dit le Magicien, et c'est l'entrée secrète. Vous voyez cette rune sur le côté ouest et la main qui la désigne ? Elle marque un passage caché vers les Salles Inférieures._

\- _Il a pu être secret autrefois, mais comment savoir s'il l'est encore ? Le Vieux Smaug a vécu là assez longtemps pour découvrir tout ce qu'i connaître de ces cavernes._

 _\- Peut-être - mais il n'a pu l'utiliser depuis bien des années._

 _\- Pourquoi donc ?_

 _\- Parce que le passage est trop petit. « La porte a cinq pieds de haut et trois peuvent passer de front », disent les runes, mais Smaug ne pourrait ramper par un trou de cette dimension, pas même quand il n'était qu'un petit dragon, et certainement pas après avoir dévoré tant de nains et d'hommes de Dale._

\- _Cela me paraît un très grand trou,_ lança vaguement Bilbon _. Comment pouvait-on tenir une si grande porte secrète pour tous à l'extérieur, hormis le dragon ?_

Albane le regarda, surprise. Il semblait aller mieux, bien qu'encore un peu pâle. Elle remarqua une lueur d'excitation dans le regard du Hobbit et songea alors, qu'elle aussi, avait dû se sentir de la sorte plus tôt dans la soirée.

\- _Il y avait bien des manières,_ dit Gandalf. _Mais laquelle a été utilisée pour cette porte-ci, nous ne le saurons qu'en allant voir sur place. D'après les indications de la carte, je penserais qu'il y a une porte fermée, qui a été faite à la ressemblance exacte du flanc de la Montagne. C'est là la méthode habituelle aux nains – je ne pense pas me tromper, n'est-ce pas ?_

\- _C'est tout à fait exact,_ dit Thorïn.

\- _Et puis_ , poursuivit Gandalf, _j'ai oublié de mentionner qu'avec la carte il y avait une curieuse petite clef. La voici !_ , dit-il, tendant à Thorïn une clef d'argent qu'Albane décréta aussitôt pour elle-même qu'elle était magnifique. Gardez-la soigneusement !

Et Thorin l'accrocha à une belle et longue chaîne d'argent qu'il avait au cou sous sa veste. Albane, le regard attiré par l'objet, fixa le torse du Nain longtemps après qu'il eut rangé la clé d'argent. Elle mit de longues secondes avant de réaliser qu'elle observait avec insistance l'endroit où Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne avait rangé ce qui lui appartenait de droit. Rougissante, elle secoua vivement la tête afin de reprendre ses esprits et se concentra sur ce qu'il se déroulait autour d'elle.

- _A présent, les choses se présentent sous un meilleur jour,_ disait le Roi Nain. _Cette nouvelle améliore grandement les perspectives. Jusqu'à présent, nous n'avions aucune idée claire sur ce qu'il convenait de faire. Nous pensions nous diriger vers l'est jusqu'au Long Lac, avec toute la prudence et le silence possibles. C'est après cela que les difficultés commenceraient..._

- _Ce ne sera pas tout de suite, pour autant que je connaisse les routes de l'Est_ , l'interrompit Gandalf.

\- _De là, nous pourrions remonter le long de la Rivière Courante,_ continua cependant le Roi Nain sans lui prêter la moindre attention, _et gagner ainsi les ruines de Dale – la vieille ville qui se trouve là, dans la vallée, au pied de la Montagne. Mais nous n'aimons ni les uns ni les autres l'idée de la Porte Principale. La rivière en sort tout droit par le grand à-pic au sud de la Montagne, et c'est aussi par-là que sort le dragon – beaucoup trop souvent, à moins qu'il n'ait changé ses habitudes._

 _\- Cela ne servirait à rien, tout au moins sans un puissant guerrier, pour ne pas dire un héros. J'ai essayé d'en trouver un ; mais les guerriers sont occupés à batailler entre eux dans des pays lointains, et dans cette région les héros sont rares, sinon introuvables. Par ici, les épées sont pour la plupart émoussées, les haches, on s'en sert pour les arbres, et les boucliers servent de berceaux ou de couvercles de plats ; quant aux dragons, ils se trouvent à une distance tout à fait rassurante (et partant, relèvent de la légende). C'est pourquoi je me suis décidé pour le cambriolage : surtout quand j'ai repensé à l'existence de cette petite porte Et voici notre petit Bilbo Sacquet, le cambrioleur, le cambrioleur choisi et trié sur le volet. Ainsi donc, poursuivons et dressons des plans._

\- _Bon_ , lâcha Thorïn du bout des lèvres, _à supposer que l'expert cambrioleur nous donne des idées ou fasse des suggestions._

Il se tourna vers Bilbo avec une politesse ironique et Albane, outrée qu'il se comporte de la sorte avec le Hobbit, se fit violence pour garder le silence. Depuis le début, elle n'avait guère – pour ne pas dire pas du tout – parlé, et espérait que cela continuerait de la sorte. Si les Nains ne lui prêtaient pas attention, personne ne relancerait le débat remettant en cause sa place dans la Compagnie, comme l'avait déjà fait le Roi Nain. Et au vu du coup d'œil à la fois sombre et rieur qu'il lui lança, elle était persuadée qu'il n'attendait qu'une chose : qu'elle parle et que les autres s'en prennent à elle.

- _Je voudrais d'abord en savoir un peu plus long,_ dit Bilbo, qui lui sembla confus. _Je veux dire en ce qui concerne l'or, le dragon et tout ça ; comment est-il venu là, à qui appartient-il, et ainsi de suite ?_

\- _Dieu me bénisse !,_ dit Thorïn. _N'avez-vous pas une carte ? N'avez-vous pas entendu notre chanson ? Et n'avons-nous pas parlé de la chose toutes ces dernières heures ?_

\- _Tout de même, j'aimerais que tout cela soit clair et net,_ s'obstina-t-il. _J'aimerais aussi savoir quels seront les risques, les débours, le temps requis, la rémunération, etc._

\- _Oh ! bon_ , dit Thorïn. _Il y a longtemps, du temps de mon grand-père Thror, notre famille fut chassée du Grand Nord et elle revint avec tous ses biens et ses outils à cette Montagne marquée sur la carte. Elle avait été découverte par mon lointain ancêtre, Thraïn l'Ancien ; mais alors, ils creusèrent des mines et des tunnels, et bâtirent de plus grandes salles et de plus grands ateliers - en plus de cela, je crois qu'ils trouvèrent beaucoup d'or et beaucoup de pierres précieuses aussi. En tout cas, ils, devinrent immensément riches et fameux ; mon grand-père devint Roi sous la Montagne et il fut traité avec grand respect par les Hommes qui vivaient vers le sud et s'étendaient graduellement le long de la Rivière Courante jusqu'à la vallée au pied de la Montagne. Ils édifièrent en ce temps-là l'aimable ville de Dale. Les Rois avaient accoutumé d'appeler nos forgerons et de récompenser très richement même les moins habiles. Les pères nous suppliaient de prendre leurs fils comme apprentis et nous payaient généreusement, surtout en vivres, que nous ne nous souciions jamais de faire pousser ou de nous procurer par nous-mêmes. Somme toute, ce fut pour nous un heureux temps, et le plus pauvre d'entre nous avait de l'argent à dépenser ou à prêter, et le loisir de fabriquer de beaux objets par simple plaisir, sans parler des jouets les plus merveilleux et les plus magiques, tels que l'on n'en trouve plus aujourd'hui dans le monde. Ainsi, les salles de mon grand-père regorgeaient-elles d'armures, de joyaux, de ciselures et de coupes, et le marché aux jouets de Dale était la merveille du Nord._

 _« Ce fut sans nul doute ce qui attira le dragon. Les dragons volent aux Hommes, aux Elfes et aux Nains l'or et les bijoux, partout où ils peuvent les trouver ; et ils conservent leur butin tant qu'ils sont vivants, sans jamais en goûter le tintement d'airain. En fait, ils savent à peine discerner un beau travail d'un mauvais, encore qu'ils aient d'ordinaire une bonne idée de la valeur marchande courante; et ils sont incapables de rien faire par eux-mêmes, fût-ce même réparer une écaille mal assujettie de leur armure. Il y avait en ce temps-là dans le Nord des quantités de dragons, et l'or s'y faisait sans doute rare, alors que tous les nains fuyaient vers le Sud ou étaient tués, sans compter que le gaspillage et la destruction commis par les dragons empiraient de jour en jour. Il y avait un ver particulièrement avide, fort et méchant, du nom de Smaug. Un jour, il s'envola et vint dans le Sud. La première annonce que nous en eûmes fut un bruit semblable à celui d'un ouragan en provenance du Nord et le grincement et le craquement des pins de la Montagne sous l'assaut du vent. Quelques-uns des nains se trouvaient dehors – beaux gars aventureux à l'époque, toujours le nez au vent, ce qui me sauva la vie ce jour-là. Or donc, d'une assez grande distance, nous vîmes le dragon se poser sur notre montagne dans une trombe de feu. Puis il descendit la pente et, quand il atteignit les bois, ils se mirent tous à flamber. A ce moment, toutes les cloches de Dale sonnèrent, et les guerriers prirent les armes. Les Nains se précipitèrent par leur grande porte ; mais le dragon était là qui les attendait. Aucun ne s'échappa de ce côté. De la rivière s'éleva une grande vapeur; un brouillard s'étendit sur Dale et du milieu de ce brouillard le dragon fondit sur eux et détruisit la plupart des guerriers - c'était toujours la même malheureuse histoire, trop courante en ce temps-là. Après quoi, il retourna se glisser sous la Porte Principale et fit place nette dans tous les passages, les tunnels, les allées, les caves, les salles et les appartements. Il ne resta plus alors sous la Montagne un seul Nain vivant, et il s'empara de tous leurs biens. Sans doute les a-t-il amassés loin à l'intérieur en un seul grand tas dont il se sert comme lit pour dormir, car c'est là la façon des dragons. Par la suite, il prit l'habitude de se glisser la nuit hors de la grande porte et de venir à Dale, d'où il enlevait des gens, particulièrement des jeunes filles, pour les dévorer, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin la ville fût ruinée et tous les habitants morts ou partis. Ce qui se passe là-bas maintenant, je n'en sais rien de précis, mais je suppose que personne ne vit aujourd'hui plus près de la Montagne que l'extrémité du Long Lac._

 _« Les quelques-uns d'entre nous qui étaient bien à l'extérieur s'assirent pour pleurer en cachette, maudissant Smaug -, et là, nous fûmes rejoints de façon inattendue par mon père et mon grand-père, dont les barbes étaient roussies. Ils avaient un air très sombre, mais ils ne dirent que très peu de chose. Quand je leur demandai comment ils s'étaient échappés, ils m'invitèrent à me taire, me disant que je le saurais en temps utile. Après cela, nous partîmes, et nous dûmes gagner notre vie tant bien que mal en errant dans le pays, allant jusqu'à nous faire maréchal-ferrant ou même mineur. Mais nous n'avons jamais oublié notre trésor volé. Et même aujourd'hui que nous avons mis passablement de côté et que nous ne sommes pas si mal en point, je l'avoue, nous entendons toujours le récupérer et faire subir à Smaug, si nous le pouvons, l'effet de nos malédictions._

 _« Je me suis souvent interrogé sur la façon dont mon père et mon grand-père s'étaient échappés. Je vois maintenant qu'ils devaient disposer d'une porte dérobée connue d'eux seuls. Mais ils avaient apparemment dressé une carte, et j'aimerais savoir comment Gandalf s'en est emparé, alors qu'elle aurait dû m'échoir, à moi leur héritier légitime._

A ses côtés, Albane sentit les deux Nains tendus, regardant Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne avec une fascination mêlée de crainte.

\- _Je ne m'en suis pas « emparée » ; elle m'a été donnée,_ répliqua le Magicien. _Votre grand-père Thror fut tué par Azog le Gobelin dans les mines de Moria, vous vous en souvenez._

\- _Oui, maudit soit-il !, dit Thorïn._

\- _Et Thraïn, votre père, partit le 21 avril, il y a eu cent ans jeudi dernier, et vous ne l'avez jamais revu depuis lors..._

\- _C'est exact, oui_.

\- _Eh bien, votre père m'a remis ceci afin que je vous le donne ; et si j'ai choisi mon propre moment et ma propre façon pour ce faire, vous ne sauriez guère m'en blâmer, vu la difficulté que j'ai eue à vous trouver. Votre père ne se souvenait pas de son propre nom quand il m'a remis le papier, et il ne m'a jamais dit le vôtre; de sorte que j'estime, somme toute, mériter des louanges et des remerciements ! Voici le document._

\- Je ne comprends pas, dit Thorïn.

Albane aurait voulu dire la même chose et, à la tête du Hobbit, elle n'était manifestement pas la seule.

- _Votre grand-père,_ _reprit le magicien avec lenteur et sévérité, avait donné la carte à son fils pour plus de sécurité avant de se rendre aux mines de Moria. Après la mort de votre grand-père, votre père s'en fut tenter sa chance avec la carte ; et il eut des tas d'aventures des plus pénibles, mais il n'arriva jamais près de la Montagne. Comment il y aboutit, je l'ignore ; toujours est-il que je le trouvai prisonnier dans les cachots du Nécromancien._

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faisiez là-bas ?, murmura Albane avec crainte, les mots lui ayant échappés.

Mais personne ne lui prêta plus d'attention que nécessaire. Tous avaient leurs yeux vissés sur le Magicien, frémissant à la mention du Nécromancien.

- _N'importe. Je prenais mes renseignements comme d'ordinaire ; et c'était une vilaine et dangereuse affaire, certes. Même moi, Gandalf, je n'échappai que de justesse. J'ai essayé de sauver votre père, mais il était trop tard. Il avait perdu la raison ; il divaguait et avait presque tout oublié, hormis la carte et la clef._

\- _Il y a longtemps que nous avons fait payer les gobelins de Moria, dit Thorïn ; il va nous falloir accorder une pensée au Nécromancien._

\- _Ne soyez pas absurde ! C'est un ennemi dont le pouvoir est bien au-dessus de celui de tous les nains réunis, pût-on même les rassembler de nouveau des quatre coins du monde. Le seul vœu de votre père était que son fils lût la carte et se servît de la clef. Le dragon et la Montagne sont des tâches plus que suffisantes pour vous !_

\- _Ecoutez ! Ecoutez !_ , lança soudain Bilbon à voix haute, faisant sursauter Albane qui manqua de peu de renverser sa tasse de thé sur ses jambes – et sur le coussin de Bilbon qu'elle tenait toujours serrait contre elle.

\- Quoi donc ?, questionna timidement Albane qui tentait tant bien que mal de calmer les battements furieux de son cœur.

- _Ecoutez ce que j'ai à dire !,_ répéta pourtant le Hobbit.

\- _Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?,_ demandèrent cette fois les Nains.

\- _Eh bien, je trouve que vous devriez aller du côté de l'Est et examiner un peu les choses. Après tout, il y a cette porte dérobée, et les dragons doivent bien dormir parfois, je suppose. Si vous restez assez longtemps sur le seuil, je suis sûr que vous aurez une idée. Et puis, après tout, je pense que nous avons assez discuté pour ce soir, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Que penseriez-vous d'aller nous coucher, de partir de bonne heure, etc. ? Je vous donnerai un bon petit déjeuner avant votre départ._

\- _Avant notre départ, vous voulez dire, je pense, fit Thorïn. N'est-ce pas vous le Cambrioleur ? Et ne vous revient-il pas de rester, vous, sur le seuil, si ce n'est de passer de l'autre côté de la porte ? Mais je suis d'accord pour le coucher et le petit déjeuner. J'aime avoir six œufs avec mon jambon quand je pars en voyage : sur le plat, pas pochés, et faites attention à ne pas crever les jaunes._

Chacun commanda son petit-déjeuner, sans le moindre « s'il-vous-plait » au grand damne manifeste du Hobbit, avant de se lever d'un seul et même mouvement. Albane ne bougea pas, observant silencieusement le Hobbit s'affairer afin de trouver une place pour chaque Nain. Lorsqu'il revint enfin dans le parloir, la petite Parisienne n'avait toujours pas esquissé le moindre mouvement, pas plus que le Magicien Gris.

-Je suis en pleine hallucination, marmonna Bilbon Sacquet en s'asseyant lourdement dans son fauteuil. Je n'ai pas assez mangé et je rêve…

Albane eu un vague sourire, se remémorant son arrivée à Bree. Elle aussi avait cru débloqué face à ce qui lui arrivait, elle aussi avait nié, refusant de croire à ce qui était sous ses yeux. Il y avait tellement de différences entre le Hobbit et elle et, pourtant, à cet instant, elle avait l'impression d'être plus proche de lui qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été de personne.

Elle étouffa un bâillement, réalisant soudain à quel point elle était épuisée. Elle se leva, saluant les deux autres à voix basse avant de se retirer, à la recherche d'un lit où dormir.

-Je suis désolé, Gandalf, je ne suis pas le Hobbit qu'il vous faut, eut-elle le temps d'entendre avant de quitter le parloir.

Elle parcourut Cul-de-Sac de long en large, à la recherche d'une chambre – ou même ne serait-ce que d'un lit – libre mais, face à la dernière chambre à coucher – qui se trouvait justement être celle du prénommé Dwalin– elle s'avoua vaincu, désespérée à l'idée de passer encore une nuit à même le sol.

-Qu'est-ce que vous regardez de la sorte ?, grogna le Nain qui venait tout juste de délaisser ses armes et sa côte de maille.

-Rien, rien, bafouilla Albane. Je cherche une chambre de libre et…

-Et vous avez peur de dormir avec des Nains, c'est cela ?, ricana l'autre.

-N-non, je…

-Vous n'avez qu'à dormir là, coupa-t-il en désignant le tapis, un air moqueur sur le visage.

Trop fatiguée pour se rendre compte qu'il se fichait d'elle, Albane hésita de longues secondes, pesant le pour et le contre, avant qu'un sursaut de fierté ne lui fasse tourner les talons. Elle trouva finalement refuge sur le sofa d'un salon, inoccupé. Epuisée, elle installa rapidement sa couverture comme elle avait pris l'habitude de le faire depuis plusieurs jours et se roula en boule sur le canapé confortable. Elle entendit vaguement Thorin continuer de fredonner pour lui-même dans sa chambre :

 _Loin au-delà des montagnes froides et embrumées_

 _Vers des cachots profonds et d'antiques cavernes,_

 _Il nous faut aller avant le lever du jour_

 _Pour trouver notre or longtemps oublié._

Contrairement à ce à quoi elle s'attendait, Albane mit longtemps à s'endormir, l'écho des chansons de la soirée continuant de résonner aux creux de ses oreilles. Interminablement, elle songea à ce qu'il se passerait le lendemain, le surlendemain, et tous les jours d'après.


End file.
